HUSAIN's CLUB
by LadyYulia
Summary: Escondido entre los barrios bajos, en la profunda oscuridad, se encuentra un club que resguarda muchas historias. Una vez que entras nunca más querrás irte. ¡Sean bienvenidos a Husain's Club! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la historia de Roxanne! ADVERTENCIA: ReiGisa y RinGisa. LEMMON.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En la oscuridad solo se escuchaban los pasos de un hombre caminar resbaladizamente sobre las baldosas mojadas. Había estado lloviendo desde la mañana. Las luces rojas parpadeantes de los locales de un barrio bajo indicaban que iba por el camino correcto.

Oculto entre edificios abandonados y el rumor de las goteras, se encontraba Husain, un oasis para aquellos que sabían encontrarlo. Husain, el club nocturno clandestino para aquellos cazadores de tesoros que buscan algo más que simple mercancía, permanecía abierto mientras la ciudad dormía.

El hombre iba a aquél lugar por la misma razón que todos: un segundo de magia.

Definitivamente Husain albergaba más historias que cualquier otro lugar y podía contarlas de mil maneras distintas, pero hubo una en especial que nunca desaparecerá de la memoria del local: la vida de un joven bailarín que tuvo que sufrir para encontrar el amor… uno que al final tuvo que dividir en dos, la pasión o la fidelidad.

Sean bienvenidos a Husain's Club… sean bienvenidos a la historia de Roxanne.

 _ **¡Hola, querido hispanohablante perdido por el mundo!**_

 _ **Nosotras somos Shio y Censura-chan. Somos nuevas en este mundo del fanfiction, normalmente estamos acostumbradas a leer en el anonimato, pero gracias a la belleza del cómic de Roxanne ReiGisa y de nuestras sub-normales mentes, hemos creado está loca historia.**_

 _ **Debemos de aclarar que, aunque la etiqueta diga que es un crossover de Free! y Yuri! On Ice, nuestros protagonistas son el tierno Nagisa Hazuki, el sexy Rin Matsuoka y el mariposón de Rei Yamazaki. Aparecerán personajes de ambos animes, eso sí.**_

 _ **También aclaramos que a pesar de que nos inspiramos al cómic de Roxanne, la historia es totalmente distinta y no nos hacemos responsables de los posibles traumas psicológicos, porque sí, HAY LEMMON y muchos feels. Si eres sensible te aconsejamos que te vayas, ya que esto te dolerá y más si eres fan. Disculpen si notan algunas incoherencias, somos nuevas.**_

 _ **Si más que decir, nos despedimos.**_

 _ **¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS DEL HUSAIN`s CLUB!**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Husain's Club

**CAPÍTULO I**

 **BIENVENIDO A HUSAIN'S CLUB**

No siempre la vida es justa y todos lo sabemos bien. No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos y cuando lo tenemos no nos satisface. Eso mismo es lo que sintió Nagisa Hazuki cuando se dio cuenta que su vida se estaba yendo al desagüe.

Con sólo quince años había perdido más cosas de las que pudo tener, sus padres ya no estaban, habían muerto tiempo atrás, dejándole la responsabilidad de cuidar a dos pequeñas niñas, una de ellas con la misma enfermedad con la que murió su madre. La vida no es justa, mucho menos para unos huérfanos que lo habían perdido todo. Por lo que a esa misma edad abandono la escuela para encontrar un trabajo que pueda brindarles a sus hermanas todo lo que necesitaban.

No fue fácil, nadie quería a un simple chico que ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios básicos, tuvo que buscar en todos lados alguien que le diera una oportunidad, sin mucho éxito, pero un joven dueño de una pequeña cafetería, poseedor de una amable sonrisa y dulces ojos verdes le dio esa oportunidad. La paga como camarero en ese pequeño local no era mucha, por lo que tenía que trabajar casi todo el día para así costear la renta de su casa en los barrios bajos, las medicinas de su hermana y las pocas cosas indispensables que podían tener. Sí, el trabajo era duro, pero al menos el ambiente era agradable y el dueño, Makoto-san, era una persona amable y considerada.

-¡Buenos días, Mako-chan!- exclamó sonriente en cuanto llegó. Dejó sus cosas en su casillero y se colocó el mandil violeta, listo para comenzar el día.

-Oh, Nagisa, buenos días- saludó el dueño, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina. Tenía residuos de harina en el cabello y parte de la cara.

-Jefe, tiene harina en la cara- rió él.

-¿Eh?- Makoto se sacudió el cabello- He estado trabajando en una nueva receta de pastel de chocolate. Vamos, prueba.

-¡¿Enserio?!- tomó un pedazo, se lo llevó a la boca y sintió cómo el relleno de chocolate junto con las almendras se deshacía en su paladar. Apretó los ojos y exclamó:

-¡Delicioso! Sin duda alguna esta será la sensación en el local.

-Gracias- rió el dueño- Si quieres puedes llevarte un poco a casa.

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció por un momento.

-N-no, Makoto-san, ¿y los clientes?

-La verdad…- suspiró- no creo que vengan muchos esta noche. Otra vez tendré que reservar las sobras y… prefiero que te las lleves tú.

-¡Venga ese ánimo!- animó con los brazos levantados, para después adquirir un porte serio, apoyando su codo en uno de sus brazos con el dedo índice apuntando al techo- Como dice el dicho: "El que no trabaja, no come".

Irónicamente… de eso se trataba su vida.

Como Makoto-san había predicho, aquél día no había acudido mucha clientela a la cafetería. En el fondo Nagisa se preocupó, llevaba dos años trabajando en ese lugar y las cosas parecían no mejorar mucho, máximo había quince comensales por día y había veces en las que Makoto tenía que aplazar su paga porque no le alcanzaba para seguir pagando el alquiler del negocio.

Apoyado sobre la barra, esperando aburrido que alguien entrara, Nagisa sacaba las cuentas del mes. Era obvio que otra vez tendría que acortar los gastos de la comida, estudios, medicina... suspiró; cuando de pronto la campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando a un nuevo cliente.

-¡Buenas noches, señor!- pronunció, cambiando su mirada preocupada por una sonrisa.

Era él, el mismo cliente que frecuentaba el lugar desde hacía dos meses.

-Buenas…- el misterioso hombre se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, en el fondo, justo a un lado de la ventana.

-¿Le traigo lo de siempre?

Él asintió.

Nagisa fue a la cocina y encontró a Makoto dormitando recargado en una pared. Sonrió y fue por la cafetera lo más silenciosamente posible y, de pronto, se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Al volver a la mesa, sirvió al hombre una taza de café humeante y un cálido y delicioso trozo de pastel de chocolate. El cliente no respondió, así que Nagisa volvió a lo suyo.

Sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para poder irse.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo distinguir en más de una ocasión que el hombre lo miraba de forma analítica, captando a detalle su forma de caminar, moverse, todo él. El cliente pidió su cuenta y el rubio se apresuró para poder irse, cuando el sujeto habló por primera vez en meses.

-¿Hace cuánto trabajas aquí?- preguntó.

-D-dos años, señor.

-¿La paga… es buena?

-Emm, disculpe, creo que eso no es de su incumbencia- respondió incómodo.

-¿Te interesaría ganar algo más de dinero?- otra vez esa sensación de incomodidad.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

-Mi nombre es Yamazaki Sousuke y soy dueño de un "pequeño" club nocturno, estoy buscando personal.

Hazuki, a pesar de que no confiaba del todo en aquél hombre, le interesó lo que escuchaba. Nunca estaba de más un dinero extra. No pudo evitar echar un breve vistazo a la cocina antes de tomar asiento frente al hombre de ojos azulados; Makoto se preocuparía si se enterara que tendría más trabajo del que ya tiene.

-¿De qué es el trabajo?- preguntó.

-Acompáñame si te interesa.

Tragó saliva, era peligroso irse con un desconocido, pero necesitaba el dinero y… quién sabe, a veces está bien fiarse un poco de alguien, por lo que escribió una rápida nota y cerró el local. El de cabellos negros lo condujo a tres calles del lugar, donde los esperaba un lujoso auto negro.

" _Diablos, ¿en qué me estoy metiendo?"_ pensó Nagisa, el hombre le abrió la puerta, " _al menos tiene modales_ ".

El interior del auto olía a cuero y una pizca de bourbon. Sousuke entró al siento del conductor y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la oscuridad. Pronto, el joven empezó a caer en cuenta de que estaban dirigiéndose al mismo barrio por donde su él y su familia vivían, uno de los más pobres de Tokio.

Yamazaki metió el auto a un gran edificio abandonado y el corazón de Nagisa dio un vuelco. " _Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea… Madre, si me estás escuchando, ¡por favor no dejes que me violen!_ ".

Se estacionó en un lugar escondido. Sousuke bajó del auto y en otro gesto de caballerosidad le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a bajar.

-Podré tener nombre de mujer, pero puedo bajarme solo. Gracias.- reprochó, el otro soltó una carcajada.

-Sólo trataba de ser amable, pero es bueno saberlo, _Nagisa-chan._

-¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?

-Emmm, tu delantal de trabajo te delata.

El joven enrojeció y a regañadientes aceptó su mano.

El auto se quedó aparcado y convenientemente cubierto con una manta negra en el segundo piso. El edificio, a pesar de ser viejo era lo suficientemente estable como para aguantar varios autos más.

Caminaron un ligero tramo hasta llegar a la planta baja, donde se toparon con una puerta de metal siendo resguardada por un hombre grande, con demasiados tatuajes en ambos brazos musculosos, una despeinada cabellera rubia y una funda de pistola en el cinto. Nagisa pensó que ese hombre era capaz de aplastar su cráneo con sus dientes.

-Buenas noches, Rubén- saludó con cortesía Yamazaki.

-Hola, jefito. Linda noche, ¿no?- la voz de aquel rudo sujeto era demasiado aguda para su figura. Nagisa no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa.

El tipo abrió la puerta con una reverencia. El pequeño tragó saliva, tenía miedo de no salir virgen de esta, pero todo resulto ser lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta, una dulce música se coló hasta sus oídos. Tenía cierto tono exótico, árabe o quizá hindú. Sosuke lo invitó a pasar.

El lugar era grande, mucho más de lo que aparentaba. De las paredes carmesí colgaban pesadas cortinas que parecían seda; la única iluminación estaba a cargo de ostentosas lámparas de tela, vidrio, inclusive metales preciosos; las personas estaban sentadas en unos lujosos sillones repletos de cojines de colores y, sobre la barra de tragos resplandecía un cartel neón que identificaba el lugar como: _Husain's Club_. Todo esto era como sacado de una película de Bombay, para Nagisa era un sueño.

-Es lindo, ¿no?- preguntó Yamazaki. El chico sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no tenía palabras suficientes como para describir su fascinación.- Nos tomó mucho trabajo encontrar la decoración perfecta. Sígueme.

El moreno lo condujo más adentro. Nagisa pudo notar que había todo tipo de personas, la mayoría con la pinta de ser ricos empresarios.

La música se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más suave, más sensual. Llegaron hasta un escenario improvisado en medio de la habitación más grande que había visto hasta ahora; en el centro de ese escenario, con una luz muy débil, solamente iluminando un esbelto cuerpo, se encontraba un chico de cabellos oscuros. Él estaba moviéndose al compás de la música, lento, con una flexibilidad que hasta envidiaría un gimnasta experimentado. El movimiento de sus caderas hacía tintinear un grupo de monedas que colgaban de sus pantalones amplios y frescos. Su rostro estaba resguardado por un velo, dejando solamente ver el brillo café de sus ojos.

-A ese de ahí lo llamamos _Eros._

Nagisa se quedó boquiabierto, nunca había visto a alguien bailar como él lo hacía. Tenía algo que te impedía apartar la mirada y despertaba un sinfín de emociones. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreír, le gustaba esa danza.

-¿Sabes bailar?- preguntó Sosuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La pregunta le sorprendió; claro que sabía bailar y bastante bien, siendo sinceros. Es algo que siempre había amado.

-¿Disculpa? No te entiendo.

-Digo que me gustaría verte bailar ahí arriba.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sabes… te he estado observando, tienes una figura envidiable, delicada y dulce, pero a la vez cautivadora. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que te quería ver trabajando en mi club.

-Pero… yo…

-Descuida, no correrías ningún riesgo. Este lugar no es un simple club y todos aquí te lo pueden asegurar. Tenemos políticas estrictas y nuestros bailarines no se quedan atrás, para empezar, tu identidad estará completamente protegida; el club se hace responsable de tu seguridad dentro del show, eso sí, fuera de este, no podemos protegerte. Nagisa, por lo que sé necesitas el dinero… y no pagamos nada mal- le guiñó un ojo.

-No puedo hacer esto. Es… demasiado.

Nagisa se encontraba un poco ofendido por la oferta, sabía que ese hombre no había ido tantas veces a la cafetería solo para beber café y comer panecillos, tenía dobles intenciones y cómo lo describió era una perfecta prueba.

-Piénsalo, pero una cosa más, esto es un arte, aquí venimos a hacer magia.- sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su saco y se la entregó- Llama cuando tengas mi respuesta.

…

Dos semanas más tarde, muchas cosas habían pasado. La cafetería seguía en crisis, la escuela de la mayor se volvía cada vez más exigente y la enfermedad estaba empeorando, su hermana menor necesitaba medicamentos más caros y una buena atención médica.

Por más que sacaba cuentas, que acortara los gastos o que dejara de comer él mismo, el dinero no alcanzaba y no podía permitir que Fuyumi, la mayor, trabajara para ayudarlo, ella solo tenía doce años, tenía que estudiar y lograr un futuro. Sus padres le habían dejado esa responsabilidad.

Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana, haciendo volar varios de sus papeles por todo el cuarto. Nagisa se agachó a recogerlos y cuando levantó la libretita de cuentas, una pequeña tarjeta se desprendió de su interior.

-Yamazaki Sousuke, Husain's Club- leyó en voz alta. Eso tenía que ser una señal… o la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Sin pensar en su orgullo, en realidad sin pensar, levantó el teléfono y marcó la numeración.

-Yamazaki.- contestó la voz del hombre pelinegro.

-Soy Nagisa… me interesa.

…

De nuevo en el local, el joven esperaba sentado frente a una mesita con un vaso de Arak* en las manos y el contrato que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida, descansando sobre la superficie de caoba.

-Como todo, Husain's Club también tiene unas cuantas reglas,- comenzó Sosuke- primero que nada, queda estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre este lugar fuera del establecimiento.

-¿Esto es algo así como… ilegal?

-Digamos que nos gusta romper las reglas- respondió con simpleza bebiendo un poco de su vaso- pero no te preocupes, el club se hará cargo de tu seguridad mientras estés dentro.

El rubio pensó en sus hermanas, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ellas, no podía negarse.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Las políticas para los bailarines serían:

1) Ya que este sitio está considerado como "ilegal", el anonimato es una de nuestros principios. Tu identidad estará completamente protegida, nadie sabrá nada de ti.

2) Está totalmente prohibido que un cliente toque a un bailarín.

3) Los eventos privados que se soliciten deberán ser admitidos principalmente por nuestro encargado de sección y secundariamente por el bailarín.

4) Todo trabajo aparte de este lugar será responsabilidad total y completa del empleado.

Finalmente, tus horarios de trabajo serán nocturnos comenzando estos a las 22:00 hrs y finalizando a las 3:00, independientemente de los ensayos.

Sosuke le tendió una pluma con incrustaciones de metales preciosos y le dijo:

-Firma si estás de acuerdo.

-¿Cuánto durará el contrato y cuánta será mi paga?- preguntó antes de firmar.

-El contrato durará tanto como lo desees, eres libre de irte cuando quieras, y la paga… el salario que puedo ofrecerte por ahora son 5,000 ¥, todo depende de qué tan buen bailarín seas y si te doy un consejo, los clientes pagan bien por un evento privado.

A Nagisa le faltó el aire, era el triple de lo que ganaba en la cafetería al mes.

-Entonces… ¿es un trato?

Hazuki tomó la pluma. Por un momento dudó, sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, pero no le importaba con tal de sacar adelante a su familia. Respiró profundo y, sin dudarlo más firmó.

Los ojos del azabache resplandecieron.

-Sabia decisión.- tomó el contrato y lo guardó en su gabinete- Una cosa más, todos nuestros artistas necesitan un nombre, ya sabes, el anonimato es esencial.

De fondo se escuchaba la música del local, lenta, pero con ritmo, un tango. Prestó más atención y distinguió un nombre entre la letra; ya tenía nombre de mujer de todas formas.

- _Roxanne_.

El dueño volvió a sonreír y estrechó su mano.

-Pues, bienvenida a Husain's Club… _Roxanne_.

 _ ***Arak: Bebida alcohólica tìpica Árabe**_

 _ **Nota de autor**_

 _ **Bueno, empezamos con esta loca e inusual historia. Nos disculpamos por lo largo que son los capìtulos y lo lento que pueda empezar la historia, pero es necesario. Además, así podrán comprender mejor la vida de Nagisa. Y no se desesperen, nuestros queridos Rin y Rei aparecerán en muy pronto**_

 _ **Esperamos que disfruten del capìtulo y nos avisen si ven algún error**_

 _ **¡TACOS, UVAS Y GASOLINA GRATIS PARA TODOS**_!


	3. Capítulo 2: El principio del caos

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DEL CAOS**

La empresa Matsuoka, una famosa constructora turística, considerada una de las mejores en Japón, había crecido y cada vez adquiría más popularidad dentro del mundo turístico a nivel nacional e internacional. El joven heredero, Rin Matsuoka, se había encargado de eso con tan sólo veintiocho años recién cumplidos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un genio de los negocios, era un hombre arrogante, altanero, que no soportaba que nadie tratara de controlar su vida, pero sobre todo, era endiabladamente atractivo.

Su perfecta, pero aterradora sonrisa actuaba como un imán, que, junto con sus exóticos ojos rojos, los cuales eran más embriagadores que el vino, eran muchas veces de muy buena ayuda a la hora de cerrar un trato, sin importar que el contratante fuera hombre o mujer.

Él, junto con su equipo, habían llevado el turismo en Japón a otro nivel.

Matsuoka se encontraba de fiesta, en un perfecto dos de febrero celebraría su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños; posiblemente no le emocionaba tanto como antes, pero vamos, era un día importante de todas formas y, Seijuro Mikoshiba, el líder de su equipo de marketing, le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

-¿Estás listo para divertirte, Rin?- dijo Seijuro, dándole un codazo e interrumpiéndolo mientras firmaba unos documentos.

-Dime, Mikoshiba, ¿cuál es tu definición de "diversión"?- pronunció sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-¡Mujeres, alcohol y sexo!

-Ya veo… por esa razón mi hermana te abandonó.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡Usted es tan cruel, Matsuoka-sama!

Rin volvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, debía de admitir que era gracioso. Tedioso, pero gracioso.

-Ahh, Seijuro, ¿cuándo entenderás que no me gustan las mujeres?- suspiró, cansado.

-… pero a las mujeres sí que les gusta usted… casi provoca un divorcio.

-¡No me recuerdes eso! Aún tengo pesadillas…

-Bueno, entonces… ¿sí vendrá conmigo? Le prometo que habrá más que mujeres.

Matsuoka sabía que él no pararía de atosigarlo hasta que accediera, por lo que, exhalando, aceptó.

-Más te vale, Mikoshiba, más te vale. Debo pasar a mi casa por unas cosas, nos vemos ahí, sólo mándame la dirección y yo…-

-No, no, no, jefe, el lugar al que lo llevaré es tan exclusivo que resulta casi imposible encontrarlo a menos que se tenga un contacto.

-¿Y acaso tú tienes ese "contacto"?

-Por algo soy su mejor publicista.- le guiñó un ojo.

…

-¡¿Rei Ryugazaki?!- gritó Seijuro al ver al alto sujeto con gafas. Rin soltó una carcajada, sabía que se molestaría, como sea, no es como si le importara.

-¿Qué tiene? Creí que te alegraría ver a mi cuñado.- se burló con crueldad, Rei era la razón por la cual su hermana, Gou, había dejado al pobre publicista después de meses de noviazgo. El peli-azul se acomodó las gafas rojas sin prestarle demasiada importancia, él sólo estaba ahí porque tenía que mejorar su relación con cuñado.

-Su crueldad no tiene límites, jefe- expresó, mientras un tic se hacía notorio en una de sus cejas.

-¿Podemos irnos de una vez?

Mikoshiba, derrotado, los condujo hacia el auto y comenzó el trayecto. Rin, al ver que su empleado los estaba llevando hacia uno de los barrios más bajos de Tokio, no pudo evitar sentirse estafado.

-¡¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta?! Creí que dijiste que esta noche sería divertida, si pensabas llevarnos de putas al menos hubieras escogido unas de buena calidad o un mejor lugar.

Rei estaba preocupado, no le gustaba para nada esa clase de cosas, pero no dijo nada y prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. Sólo pensaba en lo que Gou diría si se llegaba a enterar en lo que lo había metido su hermano.

El auto dio una vuelta y entró a un edificio abandonado, accediendo por una rampa hacia el estacionamiento. Por fuera nadie creería que dentro de éste estuvieran aparcados otros finísimos autos de lujo.

-Está bien, te creo cuando dijiste que era difícil de localizar, ni siquiera mi GPS logra decirme dónde estoy.

-Ahora, ¿nos podrías explicar en dónde rayos nos metiste, Mikoshiba?- exigió saber Rei, buscando señal con su celular.

-Sólo esperen y verán.

Los guio a través del edificio hasta llegar a una puerta resguardada por robusto hombre rubio y armado.

-¿Qué es esto, Seijuro?- susurró Rin al ver la pistola que portaba el hombre entre sus enormes manos.

Éste no le respondió, se limitó solamente a caminar hacia el sujeto; cuando estuvo junto a él, discretamente le mostró una pequeña placa dorada atada a un listón del mismo color.

-Ellos viene conmigo- señaló a Rin y Rei. Al momento, el hombre abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

-Bienvenidos a Husain's Club- su voz era mucho más aguda de lo que debería haber sido.

Los hombres pasaron al establecimiento, algo que era totalmente diferente a la pinta que presentaba el edificio donde habían aparcado. Todo el lugar estaba basado en los países de la península arábiga con un ligero toque occidental. Rin no pudo evitar lanzar un silbido, tenía muchos hoteles en esos lugares y, sin embargo, ninguno lograba compararse a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Debo admitir… que este lugar es increíble.

-Muchos de los objetos que adornan nuestros hoteles los he conseguido aquí, jefe.- confesó.

Seijuro los llevó más adentro del local, que en realidad era bastante amplio. Una mesa preparada justo frente al escenario los esperaba.- Todo lo que ven está a la venta.

-Bienvenidos, caballeros- saludó un camarero alto de peculiares cabellos rosas y ojos violeta igual de extraños- llegan en buen momento, el espectáculo está por comenzar.

-¿Espectáculo?

En ese momento, las luces descendieron hasta casi quedar a oscuras.

-Kisumi Shigino, a su servicio- el camarero hizo una breve revencia y se alejó, permitiendo que los tres hombres pudieran disfrutar el show.

Mikoshiba le dio una leída al programa de esa noche: " _Bien, bien, hoy estarán… Eros… Agape y…_ "

-Oh, jefe, definitivamente estoy seguro de que disfrutará esto.

La música comenzó a sonar con un breve tintineo, como la lluvia. Rápida, inesperada y audaz, de ahí, una tenue luz azulada se hizo presente, delatando la figura de un hombre con vestimentas ligeras, típicas de un bailarín.

La música era fuerte, pero él no se quedaba atrás, con cada golpe de timbal el joven levantaba el pie y zapateaba en el suelo, haciendo sonar los cascabeles de su caderilla. Un velo de tono grisáceo le cubría gran parte del rostro y, a pesar de esto Rin pudo adivinar que sonreía, ya que sus ojos resplandecían como dos llamas vivas. De pronto, el bailarín se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se desprendió el sarí resplandeciente y, como si este fuera su pareja comenzó a hacerlo girar en el aire, al tiempo que él mismo giraba, en una danza apasionada.

La luz se apartó de él, en cambio una suave luz blanca iluminó una visión pura y angelical. La música bajó el ritmo a uno mucho más lento. Era un delicado joven de piel lechosa y abundante cabellera blonda, parecía un hada revoloteando en su lugar correspondiente. Sus movimientos a comparación del primero eran mucho más suaves, casi tímidos, pero sin dejar de ser sensuales. Al igual que el otro bailarín su cara estaba finamente cubierta por un velo blanco.

Entonces la melodía se detuvo por un instante y las luces volvieron a dejar todo en completa oscuridad. Rin temió por un segundo que aquello se hubiera acabado. Pero cuando la delicada voz de una mujer marcó el comienzo de un ritmo nuevo, luces rojas serpentearon hasta posarse en la silueta de un nuevo personaje arrodillado en el suelo, sin revelar ninguno de sus rasgos.

Un débil aroma a vainilla se coló por su nariz, era casi embriagador.

La silueta comenzó a ascender, como un seductor ángel sin rostro. Rei, que había soportado toda la presentación, por fin se sintió atraído hacia lo que veía; mientras Rin inconscientemente se echaba hacia delante.

El rumor distante de un tambor y cascabeles se escuchaba apenas y, a medida que la visión se erguía por completo, estos iban aumentando el volumen hasta llegar a una especie de clímax. Justo en ese momento, las tres luces se juntaron para iluminar por completo el escenario. Matsuoka ya había visto a los dos bailarines anteriores y se había maravillado, pero, cuando pudo ver con claridad la materialización del olor a vainilla, vestido de un rojo escarlata, mostrando el pecho desnudo adornado con joyas y moviendo las caderas como si fueran agua, sintió que la respiración se le cortaba.

Por su parte, el de lentes también estaba sintiendo algo parecido. No podía dejar de ver el movimiento de sus caderas y del arete de obsidiana que acicalaba su ombligo. Todas las joyas se movían al compás del cuerpo que las portaba. El bailarín jugaba con sus manos extendiéndolas a ambos lados y luego regresándolas, como si estuviera abrazando al aire. Rei se imaginó siendo envuelto por aquellos brazos.

 _"¡Por Dios!"._ Se reprochó a sí mismo _"¿cómo es posible que un hombre despierte esa clase de sentimientos en mí?_ " Quiso apartar la mirada, y al hacerlo pudo notar que Rin estaba casi babeando mientras que el pelirrojo saboreaba el éxito con su jefe.

Poco a poco la música comenzó a apagarse y los movimientos de los bailarines eran más lentos, llegando a ser casi inexistentes, hasta que la melodía se detuvo, anunciando que la función había acabado.

Al instante, un coro de aplausos inundó el lugar y todos los presentes gritaban nombres distintos. " _Eros… Agape_ " pero el nombre que más podía escucharse entre la multitud era el de _Roxanne_.

-¿Quién es el pequeño rubio del medio?- preguntó Rin con necesidad, casi con desesperación.

-Es Roxanne, es la estrella del lugar. Claro los demás son buenos, pero él es capaz de hacerte venir con tan solo verlo bailar. Es cautivador, ¿no lo crees? – su empleado le preguntó con un doble sentido. Rin no dudo en asentir, sentía la garganta seca.- ¿Qué opinas Rei? Te noto algo callado.

Rei no respondió, en cambio, se dedicó a mirar la decoración del techo. Se sentía incómodo por tener ideas en su cabeza que definitivamente no deberían estar ahí. En cambio, el cumpleañero no sentía ninguna culpa, quería volver a ver a ese menudo chico, apreciar los movimientos de sus caderas, la lujuria que transmitían sus delicados pasos y ese aroma… ese aroma a vainilla.

Sabía lo que era ese sentimiento que se adhirió a su cuerpo a partir de entonces; tenía que volver a ver Roxanne, tocar su piel, hacerlo suyo. En ese momento parecía un simple capricho, una simple obsesión, pero en realidad… era el principio del caos.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _ **He aquí el capítulo dos, ¡por fin apareció Rin y Rei!**_

 _ **Esperamos que les guste y dejen reviews...alegran el día de Shio y nos dan mas animos. No pesespereis mis estimados, ya casi se viene lo bueno.**_

 _ **Chao...**_


	4. Capítulo 3: La vida no es color de rosa

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! y Yuri On Ice no nos pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi y Kubo-sensei respectivamente. Solo nos pertenece esta historia, el tiempo y nuestras computadoras. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **La vida no es color de rosa**

La noche era fría, demasiado para ser el segundo día de febrero, podía ver el vapor de su propio aliento. Makoto-sama le dijo que podía irse antes de que terminara su turno en la cafetería, a fin de cuentas, otra vez no había clientela. Nagisa se cubrió hasta la nariz con su bufanda, metió sus manos en su delgado abrigo y caminó rumbo hacia su otro trabajo.

Mientras recorría las oscuras calles de ese barrio peligroso, no pudo evitar pensar en que de nuevo no pagó la renta. Ni siquiera veía por donde iba, sus pies ya sabían el camino y ningún ladrón tenía la intención de robarle a alguien que parecía igual de jodido. Así que siguió sacando las mismas cuentas del mes. Los libros de bachillerato de Fuyumi habían aumentado de precio.

En menos de quince minutos llegó a un edificio abandonado que aparentaba ser solo eso, que no escondía algo más allá de moho y suciedad. Cruzó los mismos pasillos de siempre, atravesó las mismas paredes rotas, hasta se tropezó con la misma piedra. Se encontró frente a la puerta que estaba resguardada por un hombre que simulaba ser rudo. Saludó con el mismo tono dulce y amable que le caracterizaba.

-Muy buenas noches, Roxanne.- el fornido hombre le abrió la puerta de ese misterioso lugar. Él le dio las gracias y pasó a la maravilla que se escondía detrás de esas paredes.

Y así comenzó la misma rutina que tenía desde hace años.

Han pasado tres años desde que empezó a bailar en Husain´s Club, tres años en donde su vida seguía igual que siempre. Fue directamente hasta los camerinos que compartía con los demás bailarines, no vio a ningún cliente en las mesas, solamente estaban los empleados haciendo sus deberes, había llegado antes de lo usual. Perfecto, así podía practicar con Chris ese movimiento de caderas que todavía no le salía.

Saludó a todo aquél que le hablara. Al llegar a los camerinos escuchó los gritos que todos conocían:

-¡Te dije que quiero hacer esos pasos, cerdo!- la estruendosa voz le pertenecía a un joven de piel de porcelana y cabellos más claros que los suyos.

-Yurio, todavía eres muy joven para practicar esa coreografía. Aún tienes la pinta de un niño inocente.- respondió un pelinegro con completa calma.

Nagisa dejó sus cosas en su casillero y sacó de este su traje. Se acercó a una chica pelirroja que miraba divertida la escena.

-¿Ahora por qué están peleando Yuuri y Yurio?-le preguntó Hazuki a la chica, esta dejó de prestar atención a los chicos.

-Oh, hola, Nagisa-kun. No te había visto- saludó con una sonrisa-. Pues… ya sabes, lo de siempre, Yurio quiere participar en bailes no aptos para su edad y _mamá Yuuri_ cree que todavía es muy inocente.

-¡¿Acaso se te olvida quién te enseñó a marcar mejor tus pasos?!- Nagisa no pudo evitar reírse de ese par.

Los reclamos de Agape eran el pan de cada día. Iba a seguir con su riña, hasta que una voz masculinamente gay, irrumpió en la habitación:

-Ya, ya, ya. Tranquilos, chicos. Dejen de pelear- exclamó Chris Giacometti, el coreógrafo y jefe de sección para los bailarines.- Agape, deja de pedir bailes que denigren tu pureza, recuerda que solo tienes quince años.

-Creo que Otabek ya se hizo cargo de su pureza.- insinuó la chica, haciendo que el blondo se sonrojara furiosamente y no parara de gritar.

-¡¿A ti que mierda te importa, Mila?!

Antes de que Yurio siguiera gritando como mujer en sus días, Chris comenzó a cambiarse frente a ellos. El rostro de Yuuri se puso morado.

-Bueno, señoritas, tenemos trabajo que hacer. El programa de esta noche los incluye a los tres… y sí, Agape, vas a hacer tu numerito tierno.

Yurio gruñó por lo bajo. Giacometti, que esta vez iba vestido con sus amplios pantalones de satín azul marino con multitud de brillos por todos lados, se dirigió a la grabadora para colocar la canción que bailarán esta vez. La música empezó a sonar.

-Empezaré contigo, Eros- éste se quitó las gafas y se encaminó hacia el escenario. Por mientras, Nagisa se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento frente al barman.

-Hola, Otabek-san.

-Buenas, Roxanne- saludó, mientras terminaba de secar y acomodar unos vasos de tragos- ¿Te sirvo algo?

-¿Tienes algo de jugo?- sabía que sonaba infantil, pero de verdad, no toleraba el alcohol. Hasta Yurio tomaba más que él.

-Naranja solamente- el barman le tendió un vaso lleno del líquido naranja y un platito con maní ía de la casa.

-A veces siento que me tienes lastima, Otabek.- con un puchero en los labios, se bebió todo de un solo trago. Otabek le preguntó qué tal iba su vida, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Está completamente jodida. Se me agotó todo el dinero.

-¿Mocoso, ya te acabaste el préstamo que te dio Yamazaki?- la voz de Yurio sonó preocupada, metiendose a la conversación.

-Sí…- soltó- me lo he gastado todo en medicinas. No comprendo cómo es que todo sube de precio tan rápido.

-¿Y tus ahorros?

-Pregúntaselo al que me cobra la renta.

Durante los tres años que llevaba trabajando ahí, parecía como si todo hubiera mejorado… al menos al principio. Nagisa pudo saldar algunas deudas, pero parecía como si entre más creciera su hermana, más crecía también la enfermedad.

Era un muy buen bailarín, de los mejores si podía presumir. En sus primeros meses le daba vergüenza mostrarse de esa manera, pero con el paso del tiempo le empezó a gustar el sonido de los aplausos. Le había tomado cariño al Husain´s Club y a las personas que trabajaban en él. Conoció al implacable Eros, que en realidad resultó ser un tímido y dulce chico amante del katsudon; conoció también al inocente y puro Agape, un pequeño tigre temperamental, la diva de Chris, que le había enseñado lo básico del baile profesional; Mila, Otabek… todos aquí eran buenas personas.

Se sentía atrapado cuando ingresó a trabajar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo trataban como si fuera uno más de ellos. Lo hicieron sentir parte de algo, como una familia.

-¡Roxanne, Agape, vengan a ensayar!

…

Su turno en el club había acabado, fue una buena noche.

Eran las 4:00 a.m., por suerte aún tenía unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de tener que levantarse nuevamente para darle sus medicinas y chequeo diario a su hermana, Ukyo. Tan sólo llegó a su pequeño hogar, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, no alcanzó a llegar a la habitación. Estaba cansado, sentía que esa noche lo había dado todo de sí, en su cuerpo ya no quedaba una sola gota de energía y, sin embargo, no se desanimaba al pensar que el día siguiente sería igual o más atareado que este.

Su reloj interno lo despertó a la misma hora de siempre, exactamente a las 7:35, hora en la que debía darle sus medicinas a Ukyo.

Se levantó lentamente del sofá, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza por la falta de sueño. La luz del sol era todavía débil. Cuando entró a la habitación de la pequeña, cargado con un vaso de agua en una mano y varias cajas de pastillas en la otra, otra vez vio la misma imagen que todos los días le partía el corazón: su pequeña hermana, recostada sobre la cama, con sus manitas sosteniendo apenas la cobija y los cabellos rubios pegados al rostro húmedo de sudor debido al esfuerzo que le causaba mantener una respiración más o menos normal.

Nagisa era por excelencia, una persona optimista, a la que le costaba trabajo rendirse ante alguna dificultad y plantarle frente al destino; pero, ver a una de las personas que más quería en esas circunstancias, lograba terminar con toda su fortaleza. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse… ¿por qué? ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué tan sólo una niña cuya vida estaba apenas comenzando y a la que le faltaban tantas cosas por ver, por sentir?

Hazuki suspiró y, armándose de valor nuevamente, se acercó a la niña.

-Onii-san…- la llamó, acariciando tiernamente su rostro- es hora de tus medicinas.

-Hmm, nii-chan… no me gustan… saben feo- dijo, tallando sus ojos con pereza.

Claro que sabían mal, eran tratamiento para adultos, eso, combinado con la estricta dieta que debía seguir, hacían de Ukyo una niña privada de los dulces, caramelos y golosinas; pero como siempre, ella debía de aguantar y soportar todo aquello si es que quería tener la posibilidad de curarse algún día.

-Vamos, deja de quejarte, sabrán peor si te quejas- Nagisa abrió el primer frasco- ahora di _"aaaa"_

- _Aaaaaa_ \- abrió la boca inocentemente.

El rubio le metió ambas pastillas en la boca y le acercó el vaso de agua. Ukyo se quejó por un instante.

-Sólo trágalas, no las saborees.

-Siguen sabiendo feo.

-Lo sé.- él se acercó y le plantó un maternal beso en la frente-. Ve el lado positivo, Ukyo-chan, son dos menos por hoy.

Acarició su cabello y la dejó seguir durmiendo, otra vez tendría que encargársela a la vecina, ya que hoy, a Fuyumi le tocaba limpieza en la escuela. A veces tenía la sensación de que la mujer que amablemente se ofrecía a cuidar de la pequeña lo hacía nada menos que por lástima, pero bueno, no podía rechazar ayuda.

Nagisa se siguió derecho al baño y tomó una ducha helada. Mientras sentía cómo la lluvia artificial recorría su cuerpo, se permitió fantasear acerca de pedirle otro préstamo a Yamazaki-san, pero rápidamente rechazó la idea, a estas alturas, la mayoría de sus deudas eran debido a esto.

-Dios mío, estoy jodido…- sollozó, pero aquel sonido no traspasó la cortina de baño.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _ **¡Ciao, ciao!**_

 _ **Ha pasado tanto tiempo...espero que disfruten del capítulo. Posiblemente este es el capítulo más corto que hemos escrito, pero es necesario. Les prometemos que lo bueno se esta acercando.**_

 _ **Alguna duda, queja o sugerencia no duden en decirla. Shio ama los comentarios, asi que no sean tímidos y digan (escriban) algo.**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Syaonara.**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Oferta de trabajo

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! y Yuri On Ice no nos pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi y Kubo-sensei respectivamente. Solo nos pertenece esta historia, el tiempo y nuestras computadoras. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **OFERTA DE TRABAJO**

Definitivamente ya tenía una obsesión.

Esa era ya la treceava vez que iba a verlo, no se lo podía sacar de la maldita cabeza. Todo en él era perfecto, su cabello dorado, la piel levemente bronceada, el cuerpo delgado y completamente sexi con cada uno de sus movimientos… ¡Por Dios, desde que Seijuro le enseñó el camino al Husain's Club, no había faltado al espectáculo de Roxanne ni una sola vez!

Se podría considerar casi como un acoso, incluso había contratado a alguien para que tomara fotos durante el show. Si su hermana se llegaba a enterar, de seguro lo llamaría enfermo y lo metería al psiquiátrico, pero de verdad… no podía evitarlo. Amaba verlo bailar y moverse; todavía no podía quitarse ese olor a vainilla de la mente.

Por eso, decidió que no iba a compartirlo con nadie. Había tomado su decisión, es misma noche hablaría con el encargado de sección y pediría un evento privado sólo y nada más que para él. No importaba si se atrasaba en su trabajo o que cancelara varias juntas al día siguiente, esta noche tendría que sentir más de cerca a Roxanne.

-¡Camarero!- llamó Rin. El hombre de cabellos rosas se acercó inmediatamente.

-Dígame, señor.

-Llame al encargado de sección.-ordenó sin devolverle la mirada, mientras bebía de su copa de arak.

Kisumi Shigino solamente asintió con la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo, ese cliente lograba inspirarle cierta clase de temor.

A Rin ciertamente, no le importaba cuánto fuera a costar aquél pequeño show. La simple idea de estar él y Roxanne solos en una habitación con el bailarín haciendo una coreografía solamente dedicada a él, lo calentaba hasta niveles indecibles.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el camarero volvió junto con un hombre de apariencia un poco femenina, de largas pestañas rizadas y grandes ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches, caballero- saludó con cortesía mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra-. Mi nombre es Chris, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

-Seré directo, me gustaria un evento privado… para ser exactos, ahora.

-Por supuesto, solamente tengo que decirle que el precio es dependiendo de los bailarines y la duración que elija. Puedo recomendarle a…

-Mire, hombre, no me importa el maldito precio.-interrumpió, hosco.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Solo dígame a quiénes quiere para el show… yo estoy disponible para esta noche, por si le interesa…- sugirió, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo que "quiénes"? Solamente me interesa uno.

-Lo siento, señor, pero en los privados el mínimo de bailarines es dos; son políticas del lugar.

Rin gruñó.

-Solo quiero a Roxanne, me importa un carajo quien será el otro.

Chris sospechó del tono posesivo de sus palabras, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia, era normal que los clientes se encaprichan con los bailarines. Nunca faltaba el cliente loco y obsesivo que quería meter mano; justo por eso habían implementado la medida de "dos es el número mínimo".

-Por el momento solo esta disponible a Alim.

-¿Quién es "Alim"?

-La chica de ropas oscuras- dijo Chris, señalándola.

Matsuoka volvió la mirada hacia la barra y pudo ver a la bailarina de cabellera rojiza hablando con el apuesto barman. Una mujer… maldición… bueno, con tal de ver a su Roxanne era capaz de aguantarla.

\- De acuerdo, solo quiero que sea lo más pronto posible.

-Tan pronto como los bailarines acepten. ¡Kisumi-kun!- llamó al camarero para que se acercara-Avisales a Roxanne y Alim que hay un caballero pidiendo sus servicios.

-Y dile a Roxanne que el dinero no es problema, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

-A sus órdenes- Shigino hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró a cumplir el mandato.

Chris se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

-Mientras esperamos la respuesta, es mi deber recordarle las restricciones: primera; no puede tocar al bailarín, segunda; no puede hablarle y última, pero no menos importante, no puede insunuársele. ¿Quedó claro, pequeño red velvet?

Rin sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Bastante claro.- mintió.

(...)

Mientras tanto, dentro de los camerinos del club, se encontraba Roxanne arreglando un desperfecto que tenía su traje. Los demás bailarines le hacían compañía mientras tomaban un descanso antes de volver al escenario para seguir cautivando a los clientes.

-Mocoso, ¿podrías ayudarme a peinarme?-preguntó Yurio con un cierto tono de timidez, sin dejar de ser un poco tosco. Nagisa sonrió.

-Claro- asintió. Yurio se sentó enfrente de él pasándole un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar el suave cabello del menor para hacerle una media coleta.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó Plisetski mientras se dejaba hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Con tu situación, ¿conseguiste el dinero?

Nagisa suspiró.

-No.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?- él no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a seguir peinando la cabellera blonda de su amigo. Yurio pudo notar su cambio de ánimo-. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, mocoso.

-Yurio-chan, ¿olvidas que tú eres el bebé del club?

-Tsk… cállate.

Antes de que Nagisa pudiera decir nada, la puerta de los camerinos se abrió, interrumpiéndolos.

-Roxanne, hay un caballero allá afuera que está solicitando un baile privado.- Kisumi, el mesero, se recargó en la puerta.

-Ve, corre- dijo Yurio- En los privados siempre pagan bien.

-Yo que tú lo pensaría, ese tipo no me da buena espina.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Roxanne lo miró confundido.

-Parecía demasiado ansioso.

-Acaso… ¿es el cliente pelirrojo?- preguntó Yurio, levantándose de su asiento con una mirada interesada.

-El mismo.

-¿Cliente pelirrojo? ¿De quién hablan?

-Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa, ¿y dices que yo soy el niño? Todos nos hemos dado cuenta que hay un cliente que viene casi todas las noches y se queda embobado viéndote, al principio pensé que era sólo otro maldito fanático, pero ahora…no lo sé, la forma en la que te ve no es normal.

-Da miedo- corroboró el pelirosa-. Pero las reglas dicen que no puedes estar solo, así que Alim te acompañará...y está ofreciendo una muy buena suma.. ¿Tú quisieras…?

-Sí, sí, sí- respondió al instante.

-¡Ni siquiera lo has visto!- Agape intentó persuadirlo, no le gustaba la idea de que su amigo estuviera en una habitación con ese sujeto; conocía muy bien a ese tipo de personas, nunca se quedaban conformes.

-Necesito el dinero, Yurio. Además, estaré bien, sé cuidarme solo, me has enseñado bien.- Nagisa le guiñó un ojo.

-Entonces le daré tu afirmación. Tienes diez minutos para alistarte y te guiaré al salón especial, Alim estará esperando y Roxanne…

-¿Sí?

-Cuídate...por favor.

(…)

El salón especial tenía una iluminación menor, casi nula. Rin estaba seguro que si no fuera por la luz que salía de su celular no podría ver ni siquiera sus manos, estaba ligeramente nervioso y apurado al mismo tiempo, sentía que ya no podía esperar más. Se removió ligeramente en el enorme sillón repleto de cojines de plumas y estiró una mano a la mesa dispuesta con vino y toda clase de manjares, pero la retiró al instante. La comida no era de su interés, él sólo quería ver a su Roxanne.

El ambiente dentro de la habitación era cálido, la luz que transmitían las velas del escenario casi podían calmarlo, si no fuera por la impaciencia que tenía, lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado dormido...hasta que una suave melodía rompió con la espera y la incertidumbre.

Ese exquisito aroma a vainilla se coló por su nariz. Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabía a quién pertenecía ese olor.

Ambos bailarines aparecieron desde cada extremo del escenario. La mujer, vestida de negro con detalles dorados fue la primera en acercarse, mientras las cuentas de su tobillera tintineaban. Sus ojos le parecían coquetos y sus pasos seguros, pero delicados. Era una pena que no le interesaban las mujeres en lo más mínimo.

En el momento en el que la música tomó más fuerza, la sensual figura de Roxanne comenzó a moverse.

Esa noche se veía inusualmente hermoso, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de un violeta oscuro con un gran cinturón de piedritas plateadas, en el cabello una diadema plateada también y algo que a Rin le atrajo especialmente: En medio del pecho desnudo, un tatuaje de henna.

Eran como dos gotas de agua, pero aún así diferentes: Mientras que Alim intentaba seducirlo con el movimiento de sus caderas, Roxanne ya lo había hecho con tan solo batir sus largas pestañas.

Inconscientemente, Rin cogió la copa de vino, se la llevó a los labios y bebió… trago a trago sintió cómo el líquido le quemaba la garganta al igual que Roxanne le quemaba la piel.

Justo después de dar una vuelta perfectamente sincronizada, el chico colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, sujetándola firmemente y ella, al compás de la música que se suavizaba más y más, paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por todo el pecho del joven bailarín.

Matsuoka juró que nunca había visto una escena más sensual que la que sus ojos estaban presenciando. No podía quitar la vista del frente, era como si su ritmo cardíaco se guiará a perfección con la música y los pasos de su chico.

Se acabó la copa de vino y estiró la mano para pedir más, sintió un vuelco de felicidad cuando vio que fue Roxanne quien tomó la jarra y caminó hacia él para servirle, mientras Alim continuaba con la secuencia de pasos.

En el momento en que el joven se inclinó para vaciar el líquido en la copa, Rin aprovechó para llevar una mano hacia él y hacer a un lado el molesto velo que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, al mismo tiempo que susurraba sensualmente en su oído:

-Roxanne…

El menor reaccionó de inmediato y se echó hacia atrás, volviendo a cubrirse.

Jamás olvidaría el tacto de su piel de porcelana, tan suave…

Al regresar al baile (y con la mujer), Roxanne actuó con más fiereza, como si él llevara las riendas de la situación. Colocó la palma de su fina mano en la mejilla de Alim y la acarició, como un amante, después la soltó y por un instante, un precioso instante, quedó solo en el escenario. Llevó su espalda hacia atrás y comenzó a doblarse, formando un precioso arco y después se fue incorporando lentamente, acariciando sus brazos.

Por un leve momento, Rin posó sus ojos en la pelirroja. No le interesaba sus pasos o su esbelto cuerpo, más bien le llamó la atención el como ella lo miraba, tan seria y analítica, como si pudiera leer sus no tan puros pensamientos, como si hubiera descubierto sus verdaderos deseos… como si ya supiera que él deseaba a Roxanne.

Esto le causó gracia.

Ni el rubio ni la pelirroja le restaban fuerza al baile, el ritmo que marcaba la música era casi igual de rudo que el movimiento de sus caderas y piernas, las monedas de sus cinturones sonaban como si fueran una llovizna.

Matsuoka sentía la garganta totalmente seca, el tono carmín que adornaban la pálida piel del chico junto con una ligera capa de sudor hacían de su imagen algo digno de admirar. Ambos cuerpos empezaron a acercarse poco a poco, hasta que Roxanne con una mano sujetó con firmeza la cintura de su compañera y con la otra alzó su barbilla para terminar la coreografía con sus rostros casi juntos, simulando estar a punto de besarse.

Rin no pudo articular ninguna palabra, el baile lo había dejado totalmente sorprendido y satisfecho. Nunca podría decepcionarse de su rubio favorito, siempre lograba atraparlo.

Ahora no tenía duda alguna, quería a ese chico, quería a ese diminuto y sensual cuerpo. Definitivamente quería a Roxanne.

Ambos bailarines se estaban preparando poder salir de la habitación, su trabajo había terminado y necesitaban con un urgencia tomar un respiro. Pero antes de que el menor pudiese cruzar la puerta sintió como una mano fría y dura le tomaba de la muñeca, evitando que se fuera.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- pidió el hombre de exóticos ojos, su voz sonaba algo ronca.

-Disculpe caballero, pero usted bien sabe que no le es permitido tocar a algún bailarín y mucho menos hablarle.-le recordó la chica poniéndose enfrente de su amigo, apartando su mano.

-Es con urgencia.

-Lo lamento, pero...

-No te preocupes Alim, no veo cual es el problema -dijo el rubio con tranquilidad. Escuchar por fin la voz de Roxanne le causaba miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Roxanne, sabes muy bien que está prohibido hablar con los clientes.

-Solo serán un par de minutos, estoy seguro de que el caballero tiene algo importante que decirme.

La chica lo seguía viendo con desconfianza, no quería dejar a su amigo con un tiburón.

-No me demoraré.-le prometió el hombre con una sonrisa de lado.

Alim se lo pensó por unos momentos, hasta que al final soltó un suspiro y salió del cuarto, no sin antes advertirle que solo tenía un par de minutos. El pelirrojo se reía en su interior, la situación le causaba mucha gracia, era tierno que creyera que podía intimidarle.

Una vez la bailarina se hubo ido, la habitación se quedó en un silencio un tanto incómodo, ninguno decía nada, Matsuoka solo se dedicaba a apreciar la figura del chico, su cuerpo era delicado, el arete que adornaba su vientre le parecía sensual, todo en él lo era. También pudo notar que este estaba un poco tenso.

-Disculpe, ¿de qué quería hablarme? -preguntó el rubio con una voz tímida. Rin amaba su voz.

-Permítame presentarme: Mi nombre es Rin Matsuoka.-se presentó tomando su mano, dejando un beso en ella- Es un verdadero placer conocerte, Roxanne.

Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba, casi como si estuviera deleitándose con tan solo pronunciar ese nombre. Pudo notar cómo la piel del muchacho se erizaba, éste apartó su mano de inmediato, con unas mejillas delicadamente sonrosadas.

-No quiero ser irrespetuoso, señor, pero como dijo mi compañera, no puede tocarme.

La sonrisa del mayor se hizo más grande.

-Disculpa, no pude evitarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Le seré sincero. Muchas cosas no logran captar mi atención o simplemente no me interesan, pero desde la primera vez que lo vi en el escenario no pude despegar la mirada ni por un segundo- el hombre se acercó lentamente, como un enorme depredador hacia su presa- Sus bailes son espectaculares, de los mejores que he visto, debo de confesar que me ha cautivado por completo.

-M-muchas gracias por el cumplido, creo. Si era eso lo que tenía que decirme, supongo que...

-Verás…no solo tus bailes me han cautivado, también lo ha hecho tu cuerpo y, he estado pensando que me gustaría solicitar unos servicios más... _especiales_.

-N-no comprendo.-tartamudeó nervioso. Su ingenuidad le causaba excitación y ternura al otro.

-Me refiero a que un evento mucho más caliente en mi departamento sería espectacular.

Roxanne puso los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentía extraño y a la vez algo molesto, cualquiera se indignaría con una propuesta como aquella.

-¿Disculpe?

-Roxanne, ya te lo he dicho, tienes algo que me enloquece y no puedo sacarte de mi maldita cabeza.- el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente ya no era ronca y temblorosa, se había vuelto ruda y poderosa-. Te deseo con locura.

-No estoy interesado en brindar esa clase de servicios.

-¿Lo estarás algún día? Todo tiene su precio, Roxanne, y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar uno muy alto por ti.

-No seré su puta.- espetó al borde de sí, sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que no podía.

-No tienes que tomarlo de esa manera. Considéralo… como una _oferta de trabajo_.- unos afilados y triangulares dientes resplandecieron en el momento en que él sonrió.

En su interior, el chico se sentía furioso ¡ese hombre estaba empezando a ganarse su odio! ¡Sabía que necesitaba el dinero, pero… pero esto iba completamente fuera de sus principios!

-Nunca me metería con un hombre como usted.

Rin se tocó el corazón como si eso le hubiera dolido.

-Amor, no te enojes. Solo es una propuesta, puedes tomarla o dejarla.- éste se inclinó más hacia él y, casi posando sus labios sobre su oído, murmuró-: Pero sinceramente me encantaría que la aceptaras…

Nagisa se quedó rígido, completamente petrificado, era casi como si sus miembros hubieran dejado de obedecerle, pero de pronto volvió a la realidad cuando se percató de la mano intrusa que lo tomaba por la cintura. Él reaccionó al instante y lo apartó con brusquedad.

-El tiempo se terminó; espero que el espectáculo haya sido de su agrado.-dijo con hipocresía, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del cuarto.

-Espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro.-susurró a la nada.

(...)

El rubio salió hecho una furia, no le importó que al salir Mila le preguntó qué había pasado o que había ignorado a cualquier persona que le dirigiera la palabra. Él simplemente se siguió de largo rumbo a los camerinos utilizando un lenguaje que normalmente no utilizaba, mientras pensaba en el idiota hombre que se había osado a hacerle ese tipo de propuesta.

Más tarde en los camerinos, Nagisa, un poco más calmado, se encontró con que el despiadado cliente había dejado una tarjeta atorada en el espacio existente entre su cuerpo y el cinturón de cuentas. Se sintió asqueado.

-Matsuoka Rin- leyó en voz alta- Turística Matsuoka.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y completamente molesto, rompió la tarjeta a la mitad.

-¡Roxanne! ¡Roxanne!- gritó alguien desesperado desde fuera. Él depositó los pedazos en su bolso. Se encargaría de desecharlos más tarde.

-¿Qué pasa?

Eros entró corriendo a su camerino, se le notaba demasiado agitado.

-Es… tu hermana- resopló- está al teléfono… dice que es urgente.

-¿Fuyumi?

Hazuki se levantó de inmediato, sentía el corazón en un puño _. "Por favor, por favor, que no haya pasado nada malo_ " casi rogaba.

-Fuyumi, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó tan solo tuvo el teléfono en sus manos.

 _-¡Nagisa, es Ukyo! ¡Se encuentra terriblemente mal! ¡Casi no respira!_

La voz de su hermana sonaba alterada y asustada, el pánico le estaba invadiendo, pero debía de sonar calmado.

-Cálmate,te indiqué qué hacer si algo como esto sucedía, ¿lo haz hecho?

 _-¡Sí, pero nada parece funcionar! ¡Acaba de desmayarse!_ -respondió a gritos, estaba llorando.

-¡Llama una ambulancia, sabes donde están los teléfonos de emergencia! ¡Voy de inmediato!

(...)

-¿Cómo está, doctor?- preguntó Hazuki, con cierto tono tembloroso. Tenía miedo de la respuesta del médico.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, no le importó que ni siquiera había acabado su turno en el club o que casi empuja a una viejita mientras corría a dirección a la clínica.

Cuando llegó encontró a su hermana totalmente desesperada y asustada. Ella le explicó lo que había pasado mientras temblaba de puro terror. Nagisa no iba a negar que él mismo también estaba más que nervioso y asustado, pero en momentos como aquellos tenía que recordarse a sí mismo quién era el mayor… y quién tenía que sacar las cosas a flote, así que tranquilizó a su hermana y confió en lo que pudiera hacer el médico.

Ahora, una vez pasado el susto, se encontraba en el consultorio del doctor. Éste quería hablar con él:

-Verá, Hazuki-san…- suspiró- tu hermana tiene problemas.

-¿P-problemas?

-¿Era consciente de los cambios que sufría Ukyo-chan?

-Sólo…un poco de fiebre y muchos estornudos, como un resfriado. Creí que era pasajero.

-Le hablaré como un viejo amigo, Nagisa. Atendí a su madre antes de su muerte, desde entonces me he hecho cargo de ustedes (médicamente hablando) sabes que yo sólo quiero ayudar, por eso ahora voy a ser completamente directo: tu hermana a este ritmo no sobrevivirá por mucho más tiempo…

El rubio sintió como si todo su mundo se le viniera encima. Por un momento dejó de respirar. No… no podía ser cierto… Ukyo…

-¿Qué?- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Supongo que el virus está avanzando- Hazuki tragó saliva- estábamos conscientes de su problema de VIH, y la hemos estado cuidando durante todos estos años para evitar que mutara, pero, al parecer…eso está pasando.

-Pero… sólo era un resfriado...

-Un resfriado podría ser mortal para ella ahora.- suspiro. La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente-. Tu hermana necesita mejores tratamientos, tratamientos que nosotros no contamos. Podría recomendarte un hospital privado, he de confesar que es muy caro, pero es lo mejor.

-Muy caro.- Repitió Nagisa en un susurro-. ¿Esa es la única opción?

-Si queremos prolongar su tiempo de vida, es necesario. No, es la única solución.

-Entiendo.

El consultorio se quedó en completo silencio. Nagisa tenía muchas cosas en su mente, principalmente la de pensar el cómo podía conseguir el dinero para pagar un hospital privado. Casi podía sentir las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo, debía de demostrar su papel como adulto. No importaba la manera, pero conseguiría el dinero.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó por última vez.

-Ukyo está estable, en un par de horas podrá volver a casa. Le recetaré unos medicamentos para su resfriado y los cuidados que debe de tener a partir de ahora.

El rubio tomó la receta y se le quedó viendo. La mayor parte de lo que ganó esa noche iba a desaparecer en medicinas, pero todo sea para ayudar a su hermana.

Haría cualquier cosa por ella.

(...)

No pudo descansar lo que restaba de la noche, tan solo arropó a Ukyo, y se aseguró que Fuyumi pudiera dormir. Él se quedó esperando a que llegara la hora de irse a la cafetería, sentado en el sofá de la sala con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Cuando por fin dieron las siete, Nagisa suspiró, se lavó el rostro con agua fría y, después de darle sus respectivas medicinas a Ukyo, partió rumbo al pequeño local.

Fue difícil tener que separarse de sus hermanas esa mañana. Por un lado se sentía culpable de ir a trabajar, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, mantenía la esperanza de que aquél día sí llegaría gente a la cafetería y las cosas comenzarán a mejorar. Lamentablemente no fue así.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar, pensó que lo mejor sería ocultarle todo a Makoto-san, no quería que el buen propietario se preocupara, o peor aún, que intentara prestarle dinero. Si de algo estaba consciente Nagisa, era de que si la hipoteca del lugar no se pagaba a tiempo, éste quedaría clausurado. No, en definitiva no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

-Buenos días, Makoto-sama- saludó, tratando de parecer tan enérgico y sonriente como siempre.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo dormiste, Nagisa-kun?

" _En realidad… no pegué el ojo en toda la noche_ ".

-De maravilla.

Se dirigió a la cocina para dejar sus cosas en el casillero y atarse el mandil violeta, cuando Makoto lo llamo:

-Eh… hacen falta algunas cosas por aquí- exclamó desde el comedor- ¿crees que podrías ir a hacer unas compras?

-¡Por supuesto, deje busco un papel para hacer la lista!

Rápidamente extrajo una vieja y desvencijada libretita amarilla de su morral, pero al abrirla… una fotografía que ni siquiera recordaba lo golpeó vilmente en el corazón. En ella estaba su familia, justamente como la recordaba, sonriente, feliz, sin preocupaciones; Fuyumi con la cara llena de helado sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes, él estaba aun lado de ella cargando a una Ukyo recién nacida y sus padres se encontraban atrás de ellos rodeandolos con sus brazos. Protegiéndolos y demostrando cuánto los amaban.

Esa foto fue tomada antes de que su vida se volviera un desastre.

Nagisa se enterró fuertemente las uñas en la palma de la mano, evitando soltarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Maldita sea…- murmuró lleno de rabia y desesperación- maldita sea, maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea!

Esta vez no pudo contenerse y cerrando su mano en un puño, golpeó la pared provocando un estruendo.

-¡Nagisa, ¿estás bien?!- gritó Makoto.

-S-Sí, solo…necesito un minuto.-respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

" _No dejaré que nada malo les pase_ " se dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, pero esa llama que le quemaba por dentro seguía encendida " _Las cuidaré así tenga que venderle mi alma al diablo_ "

(...)

Una vez hechas las compras y antes de volver al negocio, Nagisa se detuvo en un teléfono público a unas cuantas cuadras del supermercado. Las manos le temblaban, era una completa locura lo que iba a hacer.

" _Todo, TODO por ellas_ " se recordaba para darse valor.

Presionó el primer dígito marcado en la tarjeta " _¿En verdad haré esto?_ " El segundo y tercer número fueron igual de difíciles " _Lo prometí, fue una promesa_ …" Cuarto, quinto… _"Soy capaz de entrar a la boca del tiburón"._

El tono comenzó, respiró profundo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

- _Matsuoka_.

A la boca del tiburón…

-Soy Roxanne… acepto la oferta.

* * *

 **Nota de autor** :

¡ _Se prendió esta mierda! ¡Ahhhh!_

 _Este es el capítulo más larga que hemos escrito hasta ahora. Rin es un hijo de puta sin duda alguna XD Sabemos que no hubo mención alguna de Rei, pero tengamos paciencia, todavía no es su momento. Bueno, esperamos que les guste. Sí tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o queja no duden en decirnos._

 _Dejen algún review que Shio cae en depresión por tanta soledad._

 _Nos leemos luego, nuestros queridos pimpollos._

 _Ciao, ciao~._


	6. Capítulo 5: La primera noche

_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! y Yuri On Ice no nos pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Hiroko Utsumi y Kubo-sensei respectivamente. Solo nos pertenece esta historia, el tiempo y nuestras computadoras. _

* * *

**Capítulo V**

 **La Primera Noche**

Faltaban pocos minutos para el cierre de Husain's, extrañamente esa noche había transcurrido más rápido de lo que le gustaría. No hubo ninguna novedad en el club, simplemente la misma rutina de siempre.

O tal vez Nagisa lo había visto así. La verdad… ese día no había dado lo mejor de él, su cabeza no paraba de recordarle lo que pasaría esa noche; aún así, trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

A pesar de que trataba de controlar su nerviosismo, muchos de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento, preocupándolos un poco. Chris trató de preguntarle qué estaba pasando, a lo que Roxanne pobremente respondió: "Estoy cansado"

Obviamente nadie le creyó, sus ánimos y su habitual forma tierna y escandalosa de ser, no parecían formar parte de él esa noche, pero todos prefirieron no preguntar nada, después de todo, las malas noticias siempre estaban en la vida de Roxanne.

Mientras el rubio tomaba un descanso no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que tuvo con el cliente…o futuro amante, mejor dicho.

 _"-Creí que nunca llamarías._

 _-Creí que nunca tendría que hacerlo._

 _-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_

 _-Quisiera no hablar de eso…"_

Tendrían que verse a unas cuantas cuadras del club justo después del cierre.

 _"Enviaré un chofer por ti, asegúrate de estar listo… esperaré con ansias"._

Nunca se imaginó que tendría que recurrir a medidas como estas, ni siquiera estaban dentro de sus opciones. Pensó que podía conseguir dinero de una buena forma, pensó que podría manejarlo bien, de verdad pensó que todo iba a mejorar, pero al final todo resultó ser completamente nefasto. No es que Nagisa hubiera optado por una salida fácil, sino que simplemente no tenía otra salida.

Su madre debe de estar decepcionada de él.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared, su turno ya había acabado y faltaban escasos minutos para la hora establecida. Todo él temblaba, no podía negarse que tenía miedo, y mucho; muy en su interior aún conservaba la vaga esperanza de que Matsuoka sólo quisiera una coreografía más atrevida y no… algo más.

Guardó sus cosas en el bolso, incluído el traje color lima, y un par de piezas de joyería para completar, y salió del lugar. No se despidió de sus compañeros, no quería que hicieran más preguntas acerca de su raro comportamiento de esa noche.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras en completa oscuridad hasta que divisó el lujoso automóvil negro. Un hombre de porte serio y vestido de traje lo esperaba con la puerta de pasajero abierta, no parecía tener más de cuarenta años, pero su rostro frío lo hacía ver mucho más grande.

Hazuki tragó saliva, nervioso, apretó con ambas manos el bolso y se subió al auto que lo llevaría al departamento de Matsuoka.

El trayecto fue incomodo, rodeado de un silencio irrompible y la tensión que se sentía podría ser fácilmente cortada con un cuchillo; aunque al hombre que conducía no parecía importarle en absoluto. Pudo observar como las calles iban cambiando, ya no estaban en esos barrios de mala muerte, ahora las luces de enormes edificios y tiendas costosas aparecían frente a sus ojos.

No estaba acostumbrado a ir por aquella clase de lugares, sin embargo, todo aquello le parecía hermoso. Quizá si en ese momento se encontrara en otra situación hubiera disfrutado más de la vista que le ofrecían aquellas imponentes construcciones.

Su estómago rugió por un momento, moría de hambre, no había probado bocado desde la mañana, los nervios no lo dejaron.

No pudo evitar pensar en sus hermanas, esperaba que a Fuyumi no se le olvidará darle sus medicinas a Ukyo, y que esta última se encontrara bien.

 _"Esto no es por mí, es por ellas"_ pensó.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando llegaron a un enorme edificio, posiblemente el más grande que había visto en todo el viaje. Sintió como le faltaba el aire, sí desde afuera se veía lujoso, no podía imaginar como estaría en el interior.

El serio hombre le abrió la puerta y le tendió un papelito donde venía anotado el número y piso del apartamento: 64-B.

Tal como sospechó, el interior del edificio era de lo más ostentoso que había visto en su vida. Era como sacado de una de esas películas occidentales, apostaba que incluso el armario del conserje era más grande que toda su casa.

Con timidez se acercó a la portera. No había una sola alma en el lobby del edificio, ya era tarde. Se acercó con timidez a la recepción, la bella señorita le sonrió.

-Buenas noches, señor.

-Buenas noches, estoy…- "Estoy en problemas, por favor, ¡ayúdeme!"- estoy buscando el apartamento 64-B.

Pudo notar la expresión de asombro de la chica al mencionar el número de departamento.

-Hmmm...claro. El señor Matsuoka nos informó que tendría una visita.-dijo la señorita extrañada, viéndolo de arriba a abajo-. Es el último piso, el penthouse.

¡El maldito penthouse! ¿Qué tan rico era ese tipo?

Al parecer la chica pudo observar su nerviosismo, ya que le sonrió con cariño.

-Puedes tomar el ascensor que se encuentra a la derecha, solo debes de apretar el último botón.-indicó con dulzura, dándole una tarjeta-. Ten esta tarjeta para que puedas entrar. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamar, cariño. Soy Yuko, estoy a tu servicio.

-G-gracias.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador y, una vez dentro, presionó el botón que la chica le había indicado. No es que fuera claustrofóbico, pero casi no podía respirar, su corazón latía a un ritmo casi alarmante, sentía cómo las rodillas le temblaban, incluso la musiquita que sonaba le estaba dando migraña.

¿En verdad estaba haciendo esto? ¿De verdad iba a ser capaz de hacer eso?

Tenía miedo, estaba asustado y a la vez decepcionado de sí mismo. Todos los valores que un día le habían enseñado sus padres, los mismos que intentaba enseñarle a sus hermanas, los iba a tirar a la basura en una sola noche.

El elevador se detuvo. El momento había llegado. Salió del ascensor para pararse frente a una enorme puerta con la cifra 64-B en letras doradas. Con sus manos temblorosas metió la tarjeta en el lector que al momento encendió una luz verde indicando que ahora podía entrar. Volvió a tomar aire y se decidió a entrar.

Ese lugar... era increíblemente hermoso. Tenía toda una pared de cristal que jugaba el papel de una enorme ventana con vista al barrio millonario de Tokio; el piso de madera real de color gris estaba resplandeciente, casi podía reflejarse en él como un espejo de agua; un enorme piano negro se encontraba enfrente del ventanal, y ni qué decir de los muebles y las portentosas lámparas que pendían del techo. Todo en ese lugar decía a gritos: _"caro, costoso, algo que tú nunca podrás tener"._

Tanto estaba perdido en la magnitud del apartamento, que no se percató de la presencia del otro.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Roxanne?

Nagisa soltó un grito.

-¡Matsuoka-san, no lo había visto!

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

-Perdón por asustarte.

Ninguno dijo nada, uno porque las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y el otro porque disfrutaba ver la figura temblorosa del bailarín.

El silencio iba a seguir reinando en el lugar hasta que Rin finalmente decidió romperlo:

-Pongámonos más cómodos, ven, vayamos un momento a la sala.

Para su sorpresa, Rin lo estaba tratando con más cortesía de lo que imaginó. Deseaba haberse equivocado con su insinuación durante el privado, pero… eso sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El mayor le tomó del brazo y lo guió a la enorme sala y tomó asiento frente a él. Tal vez fue por el nerviosismo que tenía, pero no había visto la botella que reposaba sobre la mesa de vidrio junto con una canasta de fresas.

-¿Vino?- le ofreció.

Normalmente Roxanne lo rechazaría, pero esa noche necesitaba todo el valor del mundo, y por lo que sabía, el alcohol era un muy buen aliado.

-Por favor.

Rin sirvió dos copas de cristal coloreado con la bebida y le tendió una.

Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, le dio un buen trago. El líquido dulzón le quemó un poco la garganta, no estaba tan mal.

-No sabía que te gustaba beber, por un momento creí que pedirías… no sé… agua.

-No suelo beber a menudo.

-¿Conmemoramos una situación especial?- dijo sarcásticamente, apoyando su mejilla en uno de sus puños.

-Necesito valor.

-Venga, tranquilo, no es nada que no hayas hecho antes.

-¿Se refiere al baile? Tiene razón, es algo que he hecho antes.- Dijo con inocencia. Si el pelirrojo se refería a algo en lo que no quería pensar, entonces estaba completamente equivocado. Nunca antes en su vida había hecho algo parecido.

Le dio otro trago a su copa y se levantó.

-Iré a cambiarme, ¿en dónde se encuentra su baño?

-Al fondo en la derecha. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

 _"Si fuera por mí me quedaría ahí hasta el final de mis días"._

-Gracias.

(...)

Intentó ponerse su traje lo más lentamente posible, casi como si le doliera hacerlo. Pero era cierto, justo en esos momentos sentía que su amado traje le quemaba cuando se deslizaba por su piel.

Una vez completamente vestido, no pudo evitar verse al espejo.

-Que solo sea un baile, que solo sea un baile…-le susurró a su reflejo.

Volvió a preguntarse si de verdad iba a hacerlo. Aún estaba a tiempo de ir y mandar todo a la mierda, largarse de ese departamento y encontrar la forma de conseguir el dinero. Pero sabía que no era posible.

Ese sentimiento de desesperación lo estaba matando y finalmente decidió que cuanto más pronto terminara aquello, mejor.

Se mojó la cara e intentó calmar su corazón. Ya no tenía otra opción.

Cuando salió del baño tuvo que tener cuidado por donde caminaba, las luces ahora eran muy mínimas. Todo parecía completamente solo.

-¿M-Matsuoka-san?-preguntó con cautela.

-Estoy arriba. Ven, sube.

Con sumo cuidado caminó hasta donde creyó que provenía la voz y comenzó a subir peldaño tras peldaño. La poca luz le dificultaba ver su cada paso sentía que el alma se le venía a los pies.

Una vez arriba, la colcha blanca de la enorme cama se distinguía entre la oscuridad y las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por el enorme ventanal se hacían más notorias. Nagisa pudo distinguir una colección de cuadros de arte abstracto colgados en la pared a ambos lados de la cabecera, pero no había señales de Matsuoka. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un juego cruel para incrementar su desesperación?

Podía percibir su presencia, pero no podía verlo… hasta que una mano fría lo sostuvo de improviso por la cintura y empezó a acariciar con lentitud la piel de su abdomen, atrayéndolo aún más a él, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada.

-Creí que no estaría mal un poco menos de luz. Así el ambiente es mucho más íntimo ¿no, crees?

No supo cómo fue que pudo responder a la pregunta. La cercanía del mayor le causaba aún más pavor, el sutil aroma de su colonia se coló por sus fosas nasales, logrando que se mareara.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó considerablemente, al igual que el color en sus mejillas. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de vergüenza que amenazaba con salir de su boca. La mano del mayor no parecía querer detenerse.

Hazuki tragó seco, sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, era un total virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra. El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse, mirando directamente sus labios. Roxanne adivinó lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-No…- lo detuvo- nada de besos.

-¿Por qué?

Porque para Nagisa un beso era especial, un beso era dedicado a alguien que de verdad querías, que de verdad amabas. Recordaba la mirada de sus padres después de que compartían un beso, una mirada llena de amor y cariño. Su madre siempre le dijo que un beso puede decir lo que el corazón siempre callaba, y él quería que su corazón de verdad sintiera algo.

-Simplemente no.

-Como quieras.

Terminó de romper la barrera que los separaba y, en lugar de depositar un beso sobre sus labios, lo hizo sobre su cuello. Al principio pareció ser casi tímido, como si lo probara, pero después fue más rudo dejando unos cuantos mordiscos en su clavícula, los cuales de seguro dejarían marca. Él simplemente se dejó hacer, no podía pronunciar nada por la pena.

Rin se separó de él, a pesar de que solo había una lámpara que los iluminaba pudo ver con claridad los ojos rojos de su acompañante. Se veían diferentes, sus pupilas se habían agrandado, un brillo singular adornaba su mirada y su sonrisa afilada era más intimidante.

Matsuoka caminó hasta quedar justo frente a él. En un parpadeo el pelirrojo lo estampó contra la pared, comenzando a recorrer sus caderas con sus manos y volviendo a dejar lamidas detrás de su oreja y clavículas.

Las manos de Roxanne temblaban y al parecer el otro lo notó.

-Tranquilo, no estés nervioso.- comentó casi burlándose.

-L-lo siento.-aclaró su garganta. Era obvio que estaba nervioso, era su jodida primera vez. Si esa era su forma de ser "cuidadoso" de verdad estaba perdido.

En ningún momento se alejó de él, sus besos ahora se posaban en sus mandíbulas y sus manos se dirigían a su trasero, apretando con fuerza. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no le gustaba la sensación de ser tocado de esa manera, pero no había ni cómo quejarse. Si al menos existiera un poco, sólo un poco de confianza...

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado la oferta.

Su respiración se contuvo al escucharlo, él volvió a bajar sus manos, lo tomó por la cintura y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos. Nagisa por sentido común entendió lo que quería, así que dio un pequeño salto y utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas se aferró de sus caderas, logrando apoyar su peso en la pared y en los brazos de Rin. Ligeramente rozó con su miembro excitado, lo cual lo asustó aún más.

Los toques se hicieron más bruscos y sentía la piel del mayor arder. Rin sin dejar en paz su pobre cuello que escocía por los mordiscos de aquellos dientes afilados, lo separó de la pared llevándolo hasta la cama y lo dejó caer sobre ésta, colocándose encima de él.

-¿Sabes?, me encanta verte con el traje,- susurró con la voz ronca en su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera- pero me temo que esta noche no lo necesitarás.

Sin cuidado comenzó a retirar su chaleco, tocando con sus labios su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón derecho para empezar a lamerlo. Nagisa tuvo que ahogar otro grito.

 _"Dios mío, ¿qué me están haciendo?"_ nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que algo como eso se podía hacer, ¿era incluso posible? Siempre creyó que el sexo era… bueno… solo meterla. Definitivamente esto no le gustaba, se sentía invadido, sucio. En ese momento le hubiera gustado poder abandonar su cuerpo y dejar de sentir.

El mayor dejó de jugar con su pezón y comenzó a bajar lentamente pero se detuvo cuando se encontró con el inicio de su pantalón. Este no dudó en bajarlo, dejándolo solamente en ropa interior.

Sus mejillas estaban de lo más rojas, tuvo que morder su labio inferior con fuerza cuando el pelirrojo besó la parte interna de sus muslos, y los succionó con fuerza, de seguro dejaría marcas de moretones en ellos y, de pronto, se detuvo.

-Eres bastante sensible.

 _"Obvio, ¡es mi jodida primera vez, maldito degenerado!"._

Matsuoka se separó por un momento de él mientras se erguía para poder quitarse con tranquilidad su ropa. Desató el nudo de la corbata y, al momento de desabrochar su camisa pudo ver un par de tatuajes que adornaba su piel ligeramente bronceada, el rubio desvió la mirada intimidado. Este le tomó del mentón obligándolo a verlo.

-Eres tan bello Roxanne...tan bello y tan mío.

Nagisa quiso protestar, su orgullo le decía que lo hiciera, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió.

Rin le mordió ligeramente la oreja antes de alejarse de su cuerpo, haciendo que el aire volviera a sus pulmones y se estiró hasta la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la cabecera para tomar un paquete de condones y una botellita.

-Porque siempre hay que ser precavidos.- sonrió.

Su mano bajó hasta encontrarse con sus boxers y sin pudor alguno, deslizó la prenda por sus piernas para dejarlo completamente desnudo. Esta vez no pudo evitar gritar, nadie -salvo tal vez su madre- lo había visto desnudo.

Se sentía avergonzado, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que el cabello del mayor, y la mirada que éste le dedicaba no ayudaba demasiado a calmarlo. No paraba de recorrer su cuerpo, contemplaba cada pequeña parte de él, sin dejar ni un sólo lugar. Intentó cubrirse con su brazos pero el pelirrojo lo aprisionó con sus manos y lo obligó a dejar de cubrirse.

-No me prives de la vista.-murmuró con la voz ronca y excitada.

Tomó el botecito que había sacado y lo abrió para hundir dos de sus dedos en el líquido viscoso. Nagisa estaba mortalmente aterrado, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer con eso?

Separó con cuidado sus piernas y llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cuerpo, tocando ligeramente su entrada. Ahora sí que podía morir de vergüenza.

-Necesito prepararte.- comentó antes de hundir su dedo dentro de él.

No podía decir que la sensación le gustaba, el dedo del mayor se movía en círculos dentro de su entrada. Podía sentir como sus paredes internas se abrían ligeramente, la vergüenza lo estaba matando y el ardor que sentía en su cadera también. Un segundo dedo fue ingresado arrancándole de la garganta un ligero gemido de dolor. Rin ignorando esto, comenzó a separar sus dedos como tijeras para poder dilatarlo mejor. Nagisa suplicaba con su mirada que parase, pero no fue así.

Después de unos minutos el mayor retiró sus dedos. Por un momento el rubio pensó que todo había terminado, que por fin podría irse, salvar a su hermana y jamás volver… pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible.

Pudo observar como el otro se separaba de su cuerpo por tan solo unos segundos para abrir el pequeño paquetito plateado y ponerse el condón en su erecto miembro con una facilidad impresionante. Se notaba que Rin tenía experiencia.

Una vez ya listo, Rin tomó su pene alineandolo con la cavidad húmeda del más joven. Hazuki sabía lo iba a ocurrir, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Respira, bonito. Puedes confiar en mí.-musitó acalorado, besando su lóbulo. Nagisa solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de sentir con su virginidad se le fue arrebatada.

Siempre en las novelas o en algún otro lado decían que tener sexo era maravilloso, sus propios compañeros se lo confirmaban, en una ocasión Mila le comentó que la primera vez dolía, pero que luego lo iba a disfrutar.

Pero él no sentía nada parecido.

De un solo movimiento todo el pene del pelirrojo había entrado sin cuidado alguno, logrando sacar un chillido de dolor más fuerte que los anteriores. Le ardía como no tenía idea, sentía como si lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que él lo deseara, su cuerpo entero le dolía.

-Relájate, estás demasiado tenso.

Se limitó a contestar con un simple "okay", tomó aire profundamente y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara. Si no podía sentir satisfacción, mínimo intentaría que el dolor fuese menor. Separó un poco más las piernas y levantó las caderas. Había leído en alguna parte que debía de mover con suavidad su pelvis para tener una mejor experiencia, por lo que eso hizo, logrando que su amante soltase gruñidos de excitación.

El dolor ya no era demasiado fuerte, pero no podía sentir repulsión de sí mismo. Las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos, al principio el pelirrojo intentaba ser suave con sus movimientos, esperando que se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior, pero conforme pasaban los segundos las embestidas comenzaban a ser más y más rápidas y profundas. Nagisa enterraba los dedos en las sábanas, tratando de aferrarse a algo.

No era como las películas, o como lo describen en los libros de romance. No era un momento único, ninguno de los dos se querían, ni siquiera se podía decir que el gusto es mutuo. Solo era sexo en el más frío de los sentidos. Solo era como ser una puta, dejando que la otra persona se satisficiera con su cuerpo.

Rin tomó con fuerza sus caderas, aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad de las penetraciones; acariciaba con dureza el interior de sus muslos, gimiendo una y otra vez con desesperación el nombre de Roxanne. Se notaba que estaba llegando a su límite, su respiración era agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus cabellos se adherían a su frente perlada de sudor. Después de unos minutos Nagisa se quejó cuando el más grande clavó sus dientes afilados en su cuello mientras sentía un líquido caliente en su ano.

El pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos más dentro de él recuperando aire antes de salir por completo e ir a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, dejando a Hazuki adolorido y completamente inmóvil, recostado sobre el colchón. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse. Su corazón todavía estaba muy agitado y no quería mirar al hombre a los ojos. Aunque no hizo falta, porque pudo escuchar como una puerta se cerraba para después oír el sonido de una regadera.

Todo parecía una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. a Roxanne le gustaría de pronto abrir los ojos y despertar sabiendo que nada de eso fue real. Cerró los ojos y unas últimas lágrimas se desprendieron de ellos. Suspiró profundamente y finalmente se decidió a incorporarse, mientras antes saliera de ahí, mejor. Sin embargo, al tratar de moverse, un dolor agudo se formó en su parte baja. Mordió su labio con fuerza e intentó ignorar la incomodidad para poder tomar sus cosas.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien, el rubio ni se molestó en voltear a verlo.

-Es tarde...quiero volver a casa.

-Puedes tomar un baño.-volvió a insistir, pero lo único que el otro quería era salir de una vez de ese lugar.- Debes de estar cansado, no me molesta que duermas aquí.

-Quiero volver a casa- repitió, bajando la mirada.

Rin soltó un bufido.

-Como quieras.

Mientras buscaba su ropa podía sentir la mirada del contrario sobre su cuerpo aún desnudo, analizando cada una de sus marcas.

A duras penas logró encontrar sus pantalones, pero su camisa se encontraba perdida. Maldición, justo cuando quería irse lo más rápido posible. Razonó por un momento la posibilidad de simplemente irse, pero no podía salir a las seis de la mañana semi desnudo.

Rin se dirigió al enorme armario de la habitación, buscó entre los cojones y finalmente extrajo una playera color guinda.

-Toma.- exclamó, caminando hacia él y colocándosela por encima de la cabeza- Te llevaré tu ropa después.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso habría "otra vez"?

-Nos volveremos a ver… ¿cierto?- comentó el pelirrojo notando la cara de sorpresa de Nagisa.

Éste permaneció completamente en silencio.

Roxanne como siempre no formuló palabra, pero en su mente una batalla campal se estaba realizando. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, se sentía sucio y utilizado. Pero había aceptado esta locura, por lo que tenía que continuarla.

Iba a rechazar la prenda, no quería tener nada más de él, pero sabía que así saldría más rápido de ese lugar. La playera era demasiado grande para él, le quedaba como un camisón. Tenía escrito con letras blancas: "Team Samezuka"

-Es la más pequeña que encontré- confesó riéndose- Es de cuando iba al bachillerato.

La tensión y la incomodidad se podía sentir en el aire, o al menos eso pensaba Nagisa. No quería permanecer por más tiempo dentro de esa habitación, olía a sudor y a otro tipo de olores que lograban asquearlo, solo quería tomar un baño aunque fuera con el agua helada que había en su casa.

El mayor iba a volver a decir algo, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Gruñó y fue a contestar.

"Gracias a Dios" pensó Nagisa.

-Matsuoka.

Sin meditarlo ni por un segundo, salió corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar como Rin gritaba su nombre. Tan solo llegó a la planta baja, tomó su bolso que estaba tirado para poder salir del departamento.

Con el temor de que Matsuoka saliera y lo interceptara, entró al elevador con prisa, y así volvió a sentirse seguro, por fin volvía a respirar. Sin embargo, su corazón se sentía abatido y por un momento se le doblaron las rodillas. Estaba adolorido, completamente avergonzado y con un ánimo hasta los suelos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y varias lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Era impensable lo que había hecho, haberse rebajado a ser tratado como una puta no era parte de su moral. ¡Mierda, ¿qué había hecho?!

Su mente estaba apunto de explotar, la frustración y la impotencia eran más evidentes que sus lágrimas. El sentimiento era un asco, él era un asco. Soltó un golpe a las paredes frías y metálicas del ascensor, cuando éste se detuvo de pronto. Nagisa saltó del susto y por un momento se le ocurrió que la próxima persona que subiría sería Rin, pero cuando las puertas abrieron, nunca se sintió más feliz de ver a un extraño. Un hombre de oscuros cabellos azules ingresó a la caja metálica y presionó el botón de la planta baja.

-Usted también baja, ¿no es así?- preguntó sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Hazuki se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y carraspeó.

-Sí…- pronunció y sorbió la nariz.

El sujeto se acomodó las gafas y por un segundo lo observó de reojo. Nadie dijo nada mientras el elevador bajaba y ambiente era algo incómodo, Nagisa tenía que morderse con fuerza sus labios para poder evitar caer en el llanto de nuevo, aunque no le ayudaba de mucho, puesto que cada vez que parpadeaba, esas terribles imágenes volvían a él, haciendo que soltara uno que otro sollozo.

El más alto se volvió ligeramente al escucharlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, caballero?- curioseó.

 _"No, no lo estoy"._

-S-sí, no se preocupe.-respondió limpiando sus mojadas mejillas.- Solo estoy un poco enfermo.

-Supongo que debe de ser una terrible gripe, sus ojos están muy rojos.-metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó de este un pañuelo, tendiéndoselo.-Tome, ojalá se recupere pronto de su "gripe".

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-Sus ojos son bonitos, me sentiría mal si dejo que las lágrimas les quiten brillo.

Con las mejillas rojas ya no por el llanto, sino por el gesto, Roxanne tomó el pañuelo.

-Es raro ver que un hombre aún lleve consigo un pañuelo de tela.-se limpió el rostro, el otro soltó una ligera risa.

-Digamos que nunca pasa de moda, es más elegante que traer desechables.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el ascensor había abierto sus puertas.

-Muchas gracias.-le tendió el pañuelo, esperaba que no le importara que se lo devolviera completamente empapado.

-Oh, puede quedarselo. Nunca se sabe cuándo la gripa puede volver.

Y con un ligero movimiento de mano, se despidieron. A Nagisa acarició la tela del pañuelo, era suave. El hombre le agradó, pudo lograr que se olvidara de todo por unos momentos, que se sintiera cómodo. Solo por unos momentos…

(...)

En la noche aún se sentía del asco.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores por la falta de sueño, también le molestaba tener que usar tanto maquillaje para cubrir las marcas. En todo el día había tenido que mentir sobre sus grandes ojeras y sus ojos terriblemente rojos, diciendo que solo tuvo una mala noche. Nadie le creyó, pero prefirieron no llevarle la contraria y Nagisa les agradecía por eso.

En la hora de su descanso, cuando nadie se encontraba en la habitación, llegó un paquete a Husain's. Hazuki creía saber lo que contenía, las manos le temblaban mientras lo abría y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Lo primero que vio fue su traje perfectamente lavado y planchado, lo sacó de la caja y, entonces un enorme fajo de billetes se asomó al instante.

Ese era el pago por su pecado.

Una pequeña nota estaba junto con el dinero, la caligrafía era bonita e impecable. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos para evitar soltar un sollozó en el momento que la leyó:

 _"Me encantó estar una noche contigo. Supongo que esto es suficiente para pagar tus...servicios. Espero que sigamos en contacto, me fascinaría volver a sentir tu piel._

 _Matsuoka Rin"_

* * *

 **Nota de autor** :

Dios, ha pasado casi una eternidad.

Nos disculpamos por la tardanza, la escuela, actividades extras y plantearnos como escribir esto nos tomó mucho tiempo.

Es nuestro primero lemmon, esperamos que no les parezca TAN malo. Tengan en cuenta que a Nagisa no le gusta Rin, por eso no podía sentir placer mientras tenían sexo.

Al fin apareció nuestra querida mariposa Rei, no en el mejor momento, pero apareció. Prometemos intentar actualizar más seguido, mínimo para esas pocas personas que le dan una oportunidad a Husain.

¡Tenemos un review!

 _ **jynkyousha: Primero que nada, te agradecemos por dejar tus comentarios,**_ Shio casi se pone a llorar al verlos. Nos da gusto que a pesar de que no hayas visto Free o YOI le dieras una opprtunidad a Husain´s Club, esperamos que los capítulos sean de tu agrado. No te podemos revelar si Ukyo muere o no, ya que eso sería spolier y eso no nos conviene, pero sigue leyendo, así sabrás que tan malas podemos llegar a ser, MUAJAJAJA. Es lindo te guste el más el nombre artístico de Nagisa, y sí, Nagisa es el mejor hermano del mundo. Jajajaja Rin es guapo y no es que sea pésimo ligando, es que el ya quería follárselo y se lo quería dejar en claro de una vez XD Y bueno, nadie los interrumpió. Por cierto, en el anime de Free, Nagisa tiene la costumbre de utilizar el "-chan" en todas las personas, y por lo que investigamos, es una forma cariñosa de llamar a sus amigos. Suponemos que no lo sabías ya que no has visto el anime. Pero, sigue comentando, Shio adora responder comentarios.

Sabemos que esto debe de sonar urgido, pero de verdad les rogamos que dejen un comentario, ya sea con alguna crítica o por que les gusta la historia. Cosas así nos eleva mucho el animo. Sí les esta gustando la historia denos un follow y un favorite, así más personas sabrán sobre Husain´s Club y ustedes sabrán cuando haya actualización.

Ya nos despedimos:

 _Ciao, ciao~._


	7. Capítulo 6: Un trato es un trato

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! y Yuuri On Ice! pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solos nos pertenecen la historia, el tiempo y nuestras miserables computadoras. _

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

 **Un trato es un trato**

El agua caía sobre él, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, logrando que sus músculos se relajaran, junto con el vapor que lo hacía perderse en su mente. Al menos esa era la parte buena de esas noches; disfrutar del agua caliente y poder limpiarse, aunque sea superficialmente.

Después de un rato de quedarse contando los azulejos, al fin decidió salir y afrontar de nuevo la realidad. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, no le gustaba lo que veía; las marcas eran muy evidentes y le escocían un poco, las ojeras eran mucho más notorias y sus ojos se veían cansados, pero a pesar de todo, su cuerpo comenzaba a acostumbrarse al trato que le propinaba Rin con cada una de sus "visitas". Suspiró, esas marcas no desaparecerían en un buen rato.

Se vistió con la muda de ropa que tenía preparada y, armándose con el poco valor que le sobraba, volvió al cuarto. Matsuoka no se encontraba ahí como de costumbre, esta vez la habitación estaba completamente sola.

" _Menos mal_ " pensó con alivio.

Nagisa guardó sus cosas y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para irse de una buena vez, intentaba provocar el menor ruido posible, lo cual… fue en vano, en el momento en el que llegó a la sala, escuchó su voz.

-No me agrada que te vayas a estas horas, puede ser peligroso… incluso en un barrio como este- comentó el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la sala mientras acomodaba unos papeles.

-Debo irme, ya casi es hora de las medicinas de mi hermana.

-A propósito de eso- rebuscó entre los documentos para finalmente tenderle un sobre-. Aquí está el cheque para que pagues los servicios del hospital, las medicinas y… lo que haga falta. Adjunto viene el carnet y tu pase de familiar.

Roxanne tomó el sobre entre sus manos, Rin ni siquiera levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, así que Hazuki simplemente se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba totalmente exhausto, ya era tarde, quería dormir por lo menos un par de horas, pero antes de que su mano tocara siquiera el pomo de la puerta, Rin volvió a llamarlo:

-Una cosa más Roxanne...no olvides el trato. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fué. Una vez dentro del elevador, dejó salir un suspiro para poder controlar su respiración y así presionar el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba con mucha lentitud, Nagisa se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado un mes desde que empezó todo, recordó lo difíciles que fueron los primeros días y pensó en el trato que mencionó el mayor:

 _"Los días que pasaron después de la primera noche con Rin, no fueron fáciles. Tuvo que tener mucho autocontrol para no ponerse a llorar, intentó sonreírle como siempre a sus hermanas para que no se concentraran en sus ojos rojos, alegando que solo era debido a la falta de sueño. Era obvio decir que Fuyumi no le creyó._

 _Dentro del club fue igual; todo el mundo no podía evitar preguntar por su bienestar (no era normal que su baja energía se prolongará por días, considerando lo optimista que era), él solo les respondía que se encontraba perfectamente._

 _Pero en el momento que estuvo a solas con Yuuri y Yurio no pudo evitar llorar todo lo que había guardado, son las personas en las que más confía y necesitaba de su apoyo. No les contó sobre lo que pasó con Rin, solo les dijo que su vida estaba totalmente jodida. La vergüenza lo dominaba, tenía miedo de escuchar de sus labios esa palabra que lo definía en esos momentos._

 _Ambos entendieron que lo mejor era que se desahogara. Aunque estaban sumamente preocupados por su amigo, no indagaron al respecto, respetaban el silencio de Hazuki. Y éste no paro de llorar en los brazos del pelinegro, hasta que sus lágrimas se convirtieron en unos simples sollozos que se fueron calmando por las manos tibias de sus amigos que acariciaban su cabello._

 _El tacto de Yuuri le recordaba a su madre._

 _Y eso era lo que Nagisa necesitaba…las palabras suaves de su madre que le recordaban que todo estaría bien._

 _Una noche, cuando su turno en Husain's hubo terminado, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa; el mayor lo estaba esperando a las afueras del edificio abandonado._

 _El rubio se asustó, no quería verlo y mucho menos entablar una conversación con él. Aun se sentía completamente sucio, no podía verse en el espejo sin sentir asco por sí mismo. Intentó evadirlo, pero éste no se lo permitió._

 _-Quiero hablar contigo._

 _-Se supone que no debo de hablar con los clientes, señor.-respondió con falso orgullo._

 _-Bueno, ya te acostaste conmigo, ¿qué más da?_

 _El comentario por obvias razones no le causó gracia, era increíble el grado de cinismo que tenía ese hombre, dignos de un verdadero hijo de puta._

 _-Si sólo vino para humillarme aún más, entonces le pido de la manera más atenta que se ahorre sus palabras. En estos momentos no tengo tiempo._

 _-Supongo que no quieres oír la nueva propuesta que tengo para ti_

 _-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo._

 _-Te pagaré bien._

 _Contuvo las inmensas ganas de golpearlo, ya era suficiente con que se tirara mierda a sí mismo, cómo para tener que soportar más humillaciones._

 _-No necesito el dinero, con lo que ya me había dado es suficiente-exclamó molesto, sus manos estaban hechas puños, clavándose las uñas para evitar hacerle algo._

 _-Mira, no sé qué demonios hagas con el dinero o en qué lo gastas, pero sí sé que lo necesitas. Hagámonos un favor mutuamente y cerremos el trato, como un negocio._

 _Nagisa se quedó callado por un segundo, asimilando todo lo que decía. El otro tenía razón. No pasará mucho tiempo para que el dinero se acabe, para que los medicamentos se terminen y nuevos gastos surgieran._

 _Odiaba con toda su alma tener que pasar por esta situación._

 _-No es sólo el dinero lo que necesito…- murmuró-. Bueno sí, pero…_

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _Por un momento dudo en responder, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema._

 _-Seré honesto- suspiró-. Mi hermana está enferma._

 _-¿Tienes una hermana?_

 _-Dos, en realidad-corrigió antes de sacudir su cabeza- pero ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que la menor de ellas está enferma, y ni con el trabajo de diez vidas, podré pagarle un hospital privado._

 _-¿Tan malo es?_

 _-VIH._

 _Matsuoka no respondió, solo bajo la mirada por un momento. Por lo que Nagisa prosiguió:_

 _-Si no recibe una buena atención médica, ella no podrá sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo. Aunque claro, no espero que eso a usted le importe._

 _-Yo también sé lo que se siente el saber que puedes perder a alguien, Roxanne._

 _Por un momento pudo notar algo de tristeza en esos ojos carmín, ya no se veían fríos o crueles, solo eran… los ojos de alguien más._

 _Era extraño tener que contarle esa clase de cosas a la persona que más miedo le causaba, normalmente solo tenía a los del club para hablar de sus problemas económicos, y aún así no les contaba todo, pero ahora no pudo evitar decirlo._

 _No era un misterio saber que el empresario quería volver a follárselo, por lo que deducía, éste había desarrollado una clase de capricho por él. Y, aunque se sentía la escoria más grande del mundo, sabía que podría sacarle provecho a la situación._

 _-Le propongo un trato, señor Matsuoka._

 _-Escucho._

 _Incluso si tenía que volverse su puta personal._

 _-Mi cuerpo a cambio de la salud de mi hermana. "_

Y así fue como se convirtió en el principal "socio" del señor Matsuoka, teniendo sexo con él cada fin de semana o las veces que el otro quisiera. A cambio, Ukyo podría tener por fin la atención que merecía.

No fue sencillo inventar una excusa a sus hermanas del cómo logró conseguir el dinero para pagar un hospital tan caro como al que ahora va Ukyo y el porqué tenía que volver tan tarde los fines de semana. Y estaba completamente seguro de que Fuyumi no le había creído en lo absoluto.

El sonido de la puerta del elevador al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Eso ya tampoco era sorpresa, justo como cada sábado, el ascensor debía detenerse tres pisos abajo para dejar pasar al mismo hombre de siempre, el que le regaló el pañuelo aquella primera vez.

-Hola… buenos días- saludó Nagisa con una sonrisa.

Si a las cuatro y media de la madrugada se le podían considerar como "buenos días".

-Hola de nuevo, caballero. Creo que ya se ha vuelto una costumbre encontrarnos aquí.

-Supongo que es mi buena suerte.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar nada, dejando que la música del elevador fuera el único sonido que reinará en el ambiente. El menor no sentía ese silencio como algo incómodo, simplemente le parecía normal.

Después de la vez que el otro le diera su pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, nunca más volvió a sacar a relucir el tema, a pesar de que siempre lo veía.

Roxanne lo miró de reojo por unos momentos. Apostaba que sus ojos se verían muy bonitos sin las gafas puestas (algo que le recordaba mucho a Yuuri, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo). Moría de ganas de preguntar su nombre, pero tenía miedo de que éste igual se lo pidiera. No quería ser conocido como "Roxanne" fuera del club, y no confiaba en decir su verdadero nombre en el mismo edificio en donde vivía Matsuoka.

-¿Usted cree que es "buena suerte"?- bromeó, cubriendo su sonrisa con el dorso de su mano.

-Supongo que es el destino.

-¿Destino? ¿Cree en eso, caballero?

-No veo por qué no- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le sonreía. En realidad, Nagisa no era muy religioso, pero en algo en lo que sí creía era en el destino, sea bueno o malo. Era bueno pensar que en un futuro algo mejor lo estaría creemos en algo, ¿usted en qué cree?

-Soy una persona un poco más simple para eso. Me limito a creer en lo que puedo ver.

-No podemos ver el amor, pero aun así lo sentimos y… lo creemos real.

-Usted es muy romántico, me recuerda a mi novia. A ella igual le gusta pensar así.

Un ligero "oh" salió de sus labios, sonando un poco desilusionado. Era de esperarse que el contrario tuviera una relación, pero no sabía por qué eso le había dolido un poco.

-Puedo suponer, por la forma en la que habla, que debe tener a alguien muy especial a su lado.-comentó el hombre con gafas.

Nagisa quiso soltar una carcajada sarcástica. Nunca había estado ni cerca de tener a alguien "especial", al menos no en el sentido romántico.

-De hecho, tengo dos.

-¡¿Dos?!

El rubio se rió por la expresión sorprendida de su rostro.

-Sí. Dos hermosas mujeres a las que me gusta llamar… mis hermanas.-Su comentario logró que al otro le causará gracia.

-Ah...debe de quererlas mucho.-aseguró.

-Son mi adoración. Haría lo que fuera por ellas.

 _Literalmente_.

-Palabras fuertes, no sé si yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Tiene hermanas o hermanos? ¿Algún pariente muy cercano a usted?

-No.

-Entonces no sabe lo que es querer que ellas estén por encima de todo.

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo. Los momentos de tranquilidad se acaban muy rápido, teniendo que volver afrontar su realidad.

-Bueno… una vez más nos separamos.-se despidió Nagisa antes de salir del elevador.

-Lo veo el siguiente sábado.

Y así cada uno tomó un camino distinto.

(...)

Tan solo puso un pie en Husain's y ya se sentía exhausto. Estaba cansado, quería un baño, y pensar que la verdadera jornada de trabajo apenas iba a comenzar, lo fatigaba aún más. Pero alguien debía de llevar comida a la mesa.

Al llegar a los camerinos se encontró con sus compañeros aún en su ropa civil y hablando en grupo sobre cosas que no tenía ni idea, lucían un poco preocupados o ansiosos.

Se acercó a la bolita de gente y preguntó qué sucedía:

-¿Está ocurriendo algo especial?

-¡Mocoso, hasta que al fin llegas!-saludó a su manera Yurio, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su semblante era serio-. Al parecer nuestro querido jefe tiene algo importante que decirnos. Chris nos citó a la sala de reuniones.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-No lo sabemos, pero debe de ser algo importante si Pichit también estará ahí- respondió ahora la pelirroja.

-¿Pichit?- Ahora si se estaba preocupando, era algo raro que el moreno sea parte de las juntas, normalmente él solo aparecía para hacer tratos con los clientes o para algún evento en especial.- Yuuri, ¿tú sabes algo?

Eros negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto de viaje.-confesó extrañado-. Aunque supongo que sólo nos quiere para arreglar horarios, coreografías o salarios.

-Lo más seguro es que así sea- comentó Nagisa optimista después de unos segundos en silencio. Mientras que en su mente rezaba para no perder un buen empleo.

-Mejor nos apresuramos antes de que Sousuke se desespere.

(...)

La sala de reuniones se ubicaba en el segundo piso del local. Era apenas un poco más grande que la oficina de Sousuke y, en comparación con el resto del lugar, ésta era un modesto cuarto sin más decoración que unas cuantas lámparas modernas y una extensa mesa de conferencias.

Todo el personal se encontraba dentro, para ellos era normal ser parte de las reuniones, pues su jefe siempre les decía que todos formaban parte elemental de Husain's y que cada opinión era importante.

Nagisa estaba sentado justo enfrente de Yuuri y Pichit, teniendo una plática entretenida con este último, contándole sobre su último viaje a Tailandia.

Seguía igual como lo recordaba; una persona de lo más amigable y un total amante de las selfies, que a pesar de llevar años en un negocio tan peligroso como el que tenía, aún conservaba su enorme sonrisa. Nadie pensaría que el mejor amigo de Yuuri, fuera el encargado de conseguir los tesoros de Husain's.

Pichit, como de costumbre, le pedía a todo ser viviente una selfie para su colección. Logrando que se olvidara de averiguar el motivo de su visita.

\- ¡Roxanne, no puedes huir de mí! ¡Quiero mi foto! -exigió con su _selfie stick_ en mano.

Nagisa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular una respuesta ya que había sido cegado por el flash de la cámara.

-Pichit…- interrumpió Sousuke, mientras entraba a la habitación-, recuerda que eres un empresario, compórtate como tal.

El silencio se hizo al momento, todos dejaron sus conversaciones para prestar su atención a su jefe.

-Gracias por el silencio.-Yamazaki se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, su presencia imponía respeto.- Como sabrán, cada cierto tiempo realizamos una reunión para discutir e informar sobre todo lo que pasa en Husain's.

Agape levantó la mano, como era costumbre para pedir la palabra. Era un hábito en esas juntas, nadie quería hacer enojar a su superior.

-Ya conocemos la rutina, jefe...lo que nos preguntamos es, ¿qué hace el chico selfie aquí?

-Todo a su tiempo, Agape. Hagamos esto en orden; para empezar, ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda a los hermanos Crispino?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, algunos más emocionados que otros.

Roxanne recordaba con claridad a Michelle y Sara Crispino, un par de mellizos adinerados provenientes de Italia que se enamoraron de Husain's tan solo lo vieron, y sin siquiera pensarlo se volvieron los principales accionistas del club. Siempre visitaban el lugar, manteniendo una muy buena relación con todos.

-A partir de la siguiente semana, la señorita Crispino se incorporará al club como parte de los bailarines.

Todos empezaron a opinar en voz alta, haciendo casi imposible que Yamazaki siguiera hablando.

Esa era una gran noticia, pero no una sorpresa. Sara amaba tanto el lugar que no era de extrañar que tarde o temprano se uniera a la familia, pero era raro que su hermano con lo sobreprotector que era, le hubiera permitido involucrarse más allá de lo administrativo.

El dueño trataba de calmarlos a todos alzando cada vez más la voz, pero al ver que estaba siendo ignorado completamente, aporreó las manos sobre la mesa. Al instante, la multitud guardó silencio.

-¡Gracias!- comentó con un suspiro- Chris, confío en ti para que le enseñes lo necesario a Sara; Mila, sé que tú y ella llevan una buena amistad…

-Si…"amistad".-murmuró Plisetsky con doble sentido, haciendo que la mencionada se ruborizara levemente.

-Así que hazla sentir como en casa- concluyó el jefe, ignorando por completo el comentario.

Alim, aún con las mejillas rojas, aceptó con alegría, Nagisa sonrió por lo tierna que se veía su compañera de baile.

-Bueno… por otro lado, aún queda una cuestión que discutir, la cual es la verdadera razón por la que los cité hoy, incluyendo al señor Chulanont. Se trata de un tema un poco más serio a tratar…- hizo una pequeña pausa- Se ha estado filtrando información de Husain's.

El silencio se hizo absoluto en la sala y el ambiente se volvió pesado. Por un momento, Hazuki apartó de su mente sus problemas personales para enfocarse en asuntos más peligrosos.

No entendía cómo era posible que tuvieran una fuga de información si se suponía que la seguridad era una prioridad, era difícil o prácticamente imposible quebrantar el sistema. El pánico se hizo notorio en todos y las preguntas surgieron de a montón.

El jefe intentó volver a calmarlos, pero le era duro controlar a todos a la vez. Hasta que Pichit, con voz calmada tomó por fin la palabra, captando la atención de los empleados.

-No seamos tan fatalistas.- se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a dar unas vueltas por la habitación-. Afortunadamente esta información no se considera más que unos simples rumores.

-Pero… ¿qué pasará si todo esto llega a oídos de la policía?-preguntó angustiada una mesera.

-Tenemos bastantes contactos como para "eliminar" toda clase de rumor.- afirmó cambiando su tono amigable por uno más sombrío.

El chico de los ojos amatista no era tonto, sabía muy bien lo que en estos casos significaba "eliminar", y no le gustaba que así fuera como se manejara todo.

-Todos sabemos muy bien cómo funciona este lugar, aunque no está de más repetirlo.-volvió a tomar la palabra Sousuke-. Husain's es algo más que un simple club de entretenimiento, aquí se hace todo tipo de tratos, tratos que no siempre se les puede considerar como algo legal. El anonimato es esencial, por eso es tan necesario saber quiénes son nuestros clientes; conocer a quién le estamos abriendo la puerta. Una vez están dentro, se crea una relación cliente-servidor donde ambos nos comprometemos a guardar nuestros secretos.-comenzó-. A cada persona que logre conseguir entrar se le investiga de forma especial para asegurarse de que no hable si es que no desea que nosotros también hablemos.

-Para obtener una membresía es necesario que el propio club considere al interesado como indispensable y que éste deje algo a cambio.- complementó Pichit-. Prácticamente estás firmando un contrato de por vida.

-Recuerden que ustedes, los bailarines, al final son sólo un espectáculo. Entreteniendo mientras se llevan a cabo los verdaderos negocios.

Momentos como este le recordaban a Nagisa en qué estaba metido, que no solamente era un simple bailarín, él decidió ser parte de todo esto y lo que conllevaba. En otras palabras, él era tan ilegal como Husain's.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, si alguien los descubría todo se acababa para él… y para sus hermanas.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

Primero que nada…no nos maten, sabemos que nos tardamos más de medio siglo en actualizar y nos avergüenza demasiado. No tenemos excusas para defendernos, y sabemos que merecemos la pena de muerte. Pero si aún quieren saber que mierda le pasará a la pobre y emo vida de Nagisa, no nos deben asesinar…aunque no tenemos muchos lectores c:

 **Jynkyousha** : Te amamos, fuiste nuestro primer comentario y esperamos que aun sigas aquí. Logramos nuestro objetivo, ¡alguien sintió pena por nuestro Roxanne!, tranquilo no todo en su vida es gris y será feliz…por un tiempo. Tú sigue apoyándolo, tal vez y Ukyo siga con vida :v

 **Kiba-Chan** : Yo no soy Chio, yo soy Carlos Santana.

Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos volvemos a disculpar por tardar tanto, intentaremos remediar eso.

Dejen comentarios, pueden alegrar y salvar la vida de estas miserables escritoras. Y si alguien quiere apoyar a Nagisa con su pobre vida, aquí le dejamos su número…ah no, que es muy pobre para tener celular, #PrayforNagisa.

Les ha hablado Shio y Censura-chan y les desean, muy buenas noches.

O tardes.

O días.


End file.
